


Some Day One Day

by fireworkambrose



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Firsts lol, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Read Author's Note Before Reading, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkambrose/pseuds/fireworkambrose
Summary: John's last band didn't work out, so when he losses a bet and must audition for 'Queen' he finds there are a few things about the band. First, Brian and Roger can't stop arguing. Second, the lead singer flirts way too much. But what happens when John likes the flirting, the little touches, and the attention that Freddie gives him?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second work on this site, but my first one relating to Queen. Just a heads up, the second or third chapter includes hints of sexual harassment (it is brief, but it is there just as a warning). Please let me know what you think in the comments and updates will (hopefully) come regularly! :)

“So, what’d you think of the band? Pretty good, huh?” John’s mate, Mark, asked loudly over the noise of the crowd.

 

“I mean, they’re okay. But what kind of name is ‘Queen’? Seems a little… flamboyant?” John sips from his beer, looking up at Mark with raised eyebrows.

 

“Don’t let the drummer hear you say that. He is known to knock people on their asses for talking shit about their band. Anyways, I heard they are looking for a bassist, maybe you should-”

 

“Don’t even think about it.” John interrupted.

 

“Oh come on, John! Your last band fell apart, and now you barely go out anymore. Why not give it a shot? It would be nice to see you out of your flat for once.” Mark says.

 

“Mark, I really need to concentrate on my grades and school right now. I just want to get my degree, find a wife, have kids and move on. Music was never going to be a lifelong thing for me. Life doesn’t work like that.” John says.

 

Mark shrugs and looks back at the stage where Queen was just performing. The fans that were left were crowding the front of the stage, asking some of the group members about when and where they are playing next. “I don’t know, John. Maybe this band will be different. I know you love playing. This could seriously become a big deal. You saw how that front man was working the crowd. He had them eating out of the palm of his hand, for fucks sake. People can’t get enough of them around London. They could make it big.”

 

“Don’t bother, Mark. I am not going to audition for this band.” John finishes his beer and sets it on the table the two men are seated at.

 

Mark smirks. “Fine. But if I win the next round of pool, I am getting you an audition and you are going to take it seriously and try to get in the band.”

 

John laughs. “Mark you suck at pool. You’re on.”

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Yes, hello. My name is John. John Deacon. I-I uh… I saw the ad for a bassist? Are you guys still looking for someone?”

 

John holds the phone to his ear, leaning up against the counter in his kitchen with his free arm crossed in front of him. Mark sits across the kitchen on one of the chairs at the dining room table. He throws John a thumbs up and covers his mouth to keep from laughing at John throwing him the finger in response.

 

“Okay. Okay. Alright. Yes the theater room works for me. The imperial college right? Okay. What time? Yeah, I can do that. Okay great. Yup, see you then, cheers.” John hangs up with a scowl on his face. He treads across the kitchen and sits in the chair across from Mark, placing his elbows on the table and propping his head up with both of his hands.

 

“So… when is your audition?” Mark asks. His face displaying a shit-eating grin. John decides that he officially hates him.

 

“Tomorrow. Noon. At the imperial college.” John responds shortly.

 

Mark beams at him from across the table. “You better get to practicing then, Johnny Boy.”

 

John flips him off for the hundredth time that hour, rises from the table, and stomps off to his room with Mark chuckling the whole way.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Who was that, Bri?” Roger asks from the living room couch, a ‘Music Life’ magazine in his hands.

 

“Some guy interested in being our new bassist! Hopefully he isn’t total shit like the last one.” Brian responds, dropping down on the couch next to Roger. “New edition?” Brian asks leaning over to try and see the cover of Roger’s magazine.

 

“Yeah.” The blonde responds without looking up from his section.

The front door opens and closes with a large slam. Brian flinches from the noise and looks over to see his older band-mate, Freddie, frustratingly taking off his coat and hanging it near the door.

 

“I am guessing he didn’t take it well, Fred?” Roger asks flipping his page. Freddie was tasked with firing their current, well now ex-bassist, Tim.

 

“Oh no darling. It went great. I love being called every homophobic slur in the world. On top of that, he threw his coffee at me!” That makes both Roger and Brian look up. Freddie’s hair is matted down by coffee and his light eyeliner in running a bit. Roger chuckles and looks back at his magazine while Brian rises from the couch and grabs Freddie a moist towel.

 

Handing it to Freddie, Brian says, “Here you go, Fred.” Freddie thanks him and sits next to Roger on the couch, running the towel through his hair a bit and down his face.

 

“Well, I have some good news for you then! A guy, his name is John, called us up. He is interested in being our new bassist.” Brian says with a big smile.

 

Freddie looks up. “Well, hopefully this guy won’t throw his nasty coffee at me. I mean really, who drinks coffee at 11 at night?”

 

Roger laughs, closing his magazine he rises from the couch stretching his arms up in the air and yawning. “Well Freddie, we have to be up early for working the market in the morning, remember?”

 

Freddie groans. “Oh fuck darling, I almost forgot about that. Don’t sell my clothes again on accident. I am running out of money to buy all of my stuff back.” Roger rolls his eyes, walking with Freddie toward their respected bedrooms.

 

“Oh honestly Freddie that was one time!”

 

“It was four times now, but since you are a dumb blonde, I’ll forgive you.”

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

John arrived at the theater 20 minutes early so that he could get his amp all set up. He ran through a few cords after he was all set up, and checked the time. 12:08 PM. They were late.

 

John lets out a long sigh. I could have used this time to study. He thinks to himself. Honestly though, he called them, they are the ones looking for a bassist and they had the absolute nerve to be late? That’s pretty unprofessional. John begins to hope that he won’t make the audition if they are always going to be this late to rehearsal.

 

John checks the clock on the wall again. 12:19 PM. John sighs once again and stands up to pack up his things when the theater room bursts open. A tall lanky boy with the curliest hair John has ever seen stumbles into the room holding a guitar case and a couple of pieces from a drum set. Behind him, a shorter bloke with sunnies and blonde hair to his shoulders follows with more pieces from a drum kit (mostly the bigger pieces) and he struggles to make it up the stage stairs. Following him, is a man with jet black hair and one of the most… colorful… shirts he has ever seen. He surprisingly isn’t carrying anything.

 

“Hey mate, do you mind helping the blonde idiot with his drum kit? The rest of it is out back.” The curly haired boy asks. John nods quickly while the blonde begins to complain about “not being a blonde idiot”. "This will be interesting," John thinks as he grabs what is left from the back of the van. John heads back inside to see the blonde and the dark haired boy arguing.

 

“Fred why weren’t you carrying anything?!” The blonde shouts.

 

John sets down the last of the drum kit on the drum risers and makes his way back to where the boys are arguing.

 

“Darling, you know I just painted my nails. Do you know how long it takes to get such a clean coat I swear-”

 

Freddie pauses halfway through his rant about his nails when he sees John standing out of the corner of his eye. He looks him up and down with a grin, but he doesn’t show his teeth.

 

“Why hello, darling. And who might you be, lovely?” Freddie asks holding out a hand to John to shake.

 

John clears his throat. "John Deacon," he replies and reaches for Freddie’s hand, but Freddie grabs it and brings it to his lips, softly kissing his knuckles.

 

“I'm Freddie Mercury, darling. I hope your audition goes well.” Freddie says. John’s face suddenly feels very hot and he avoids making eye contact with Freddie. He pulls his hand away slowly and turns toward the curly haired boy who addresses him next.

 

“I’m Brian May, the guitarist. Don’t let Freddie intimidate you, he’s flirty with everyone he meets.” Brian says with a kind smile. “That’s Roger Taylor, our drummer.” John looks over at the blonde who is busy tuning his drums. Roger waves absentmindedly in acknowledgment.

 

“Okay, so you brought what you needed?” Brian asks while taking his red guitar out from its case.

 

“Yeah, I brought my own amp though if you guys don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all, mate. How about you start by playing something for us and then we can all play a song together if that’s alright with you?” Roger pipes in from behind the drum set.

 

John slings his bass strap over his shoulder, adjusting it so it sits comfortably. “Yeah sure. I can just play a little something I have been strumming lately.” The rest of the band nods in agreement and sits back to watch John play. Before he begins, he looks up and Freddie catches his eye due to him standing right across from him.

 

“Whenever you are ready darling.” Freddie says with a slight smile on his lips. John nods and begins to strum on his bass guitar, trying to keep the pace he wants and concentrating intently on where his fingers land on the strings. Once he finishes his little solo jam session, he looks up to see Brian and Roger sending each other looks of approval.

 

Freddie rises from his seat on top of a huge amp across from John and begins to clap. “Well darling, you most certainly have talent! Let’s try a little something together, shall we?”

 

John blushes as Freddie walks past him toward the mic on stage. He shrugs off his jacket and removes the mic from the mic stand with a lot more grace than should be allowed in doing such a simple movement.

 

“So, you know Baba O'Riley by The Who?” Brian asks while connecting his guitar to the amp. “Y-Yeah I can play that one.” John says nervously.

 

“Great! Start us off, Rog.” Brian says.

 

They run through the song together playing the intro with ease. Brian glances over to John while strumming his guitar. Freddie comes in with the beginning of the lyrics, and John’s hand slips up on the cords a little bit. He could not believe how good Freddie sounded in person. Yes, he saw them perform the other night, but he was a little drunk, and honestly, wasn’t paying that much attention. Freddie took notice to John’s mess up and glanced at him. Once John gets his rhythm back, Freddie winks at him and begins to sing the next verse.

 

The song comes to a close and Brain and John end with intense and fast paced guitar playing, watching each other out of the corner of their eyes and they finish together perfectly.

 

Brian lets out a big breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

“Wow John, you guys that was-”

 

“Amazing! Fantastic! Absolutely phenomenal!” Freddie interrupts with a huge smile on his face. John catches a quick glance at his teeth. They are definitely bigger than a normal guy’s teeth, but for Freddie, they somehow work on him.

 

“Damn John, you sound really great! Definitely not like the other bassists we’ve had. They all play too loud and move around way too much, but you blend with us so well.” Roger says with a smile.

 

John blushes at the compliment. “Tha-Thanks Roger.” John says looking down at his feet. He is usually not this shy around new people, but these guys seem… different. At first, John was against joining a new band after his old one fell apart. He wasn’t interested in getting back into music, and now just saw it as a waste of time. He has finals to worry about, and a career to start after college. He’s only 19, but his future is important to him. He doesn’t want to risk all the hard work he has accomplished in school so far. But on the other hand, this band is really good. Like, really good and John has a shot to be apart of it. Maybe he should just take the plunge and give music one more shot.

 

“Okay! So that was a great run through, and we will discuss it as a band, and give you a call back soon if we are interested.” Brian says in a very professional manner. Roger is beginning to take apart his drum kit when Freddie walks up to Brian and John.

 

“What do you mean, darling? What else do we need to talk about? John, lovely, you’re in. Our next rehearsal is Friday at 3PM in the same spot. Don’t be late.” He adds with a wink. John blushes as Brain glares a Freddie.

 

“Fred, maybe we should discuss this as a band? Maybe give poor John some time to process this?” Freddie scoffs.

 

“Brian, dear, I love you, but you heard the same thing I did if I am not mistaken. We were all meant to play together. That sound is one of a kind. Queen runs through his veins as it does mine and yours and Roger’s. We were destined to play together. Our sound is perfect, we play together perfectly, and on all the gods, we are the next big band. Believe me. You’ll thank me once we get our record deal.” Roger snickers from the drum risers.

 

“No use in arguing with that, Bri. He seems dead set on this one.” Roger then turns to John. “Welcome to the band, mate. Could you stick around and help us load up the van? You already know Freddie won’t help.” John nods. “Yeah no problem.” He gets up on the drum risers to help Roger carry pieces of the kit.

 

Brian loads up his guitar and coils the cord to his amp, managing to carry it all to the van in one trip. John packs up his bass and small amp while also carrying some parts of Roger’s drum kit. Freddie of course carries nothing as he is barely able to even open the door for Roger, who of course gets heated about Freddie’s lack of assistance.

 

Brian and Roger head back into the theatre to grab the rest of their equipment, while John and Freddie stand outside the van.

 

“So darling, I must know the nickname you want us all to call you by.” Freddie says leaning up against the side of the van. John takes a moment to think about some of the nicknames that he has been given over the course of his adolescence.

 

“My last band called me ‘Deaks’, because of ‘Deacon’ but I didn’t really like that nickname much.” John responds, internally praying that Freddie and the rest of the band don’t start calling him Deaks.

 

“Oh no no no darling, that nickname is so drab. How about…” Freddie takes a minute. He scratches his head trying to think of a better nickname. “How about ‘Deaky’? A little more clever, and the nickname is almost as cute as its owner.”

 

John blushes for the hundredth time that day just from Freddie’s flirtatious remarks. “Oh goodness,” Freddie starts. “I have never made someone blush this much just from my flirting. Deaky it is.” Freddie says this a smirk.

 

John lowers his head and looks at his shoes to hide the rising blush darkening on his cheeks. Freddie reaches up with a delicate hand. “My, my, my,” Freddie says while grabbing John’s chin with his hand with such tenderness that John’s wide grey eyes widened even more. “You are such an innocent one, aren’t you Deaky?”

 

John freezes as he looks into Freddie’s warm brown eyes. He has never let a man talk to him like that, let alone touch him like that.

 

“This is going to be interesting.” Freddie says while stroking John’s cheek with the soft pad of his thumb.

 

Oh god, John thinks to himself, swallowing hard. This is definitely going to be very interesting.

 

 

*******


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! if you are reading this story, thank you for all the support! i truly appreciate it! i hope you enjoy this new update, and please leave comments letting me know what you think! :)

Two whole weeks have passed since John auditioned for the band and honestly, he’s surprised he has survived this long.

 

Currently, Freddie and Roger are fighting over which venue to play next while John and Brian are seated together on the couch in Freddie and Roger’s living room. John has figured out one major thing about his fellow bandmates, and that is that they fight like dogs. They fight over everything. Absolutely everything.

 

John doubts that they haven’t been fighting since first meeting each other. Brian tries to reassure John that they are the best of mates, but John is really struggling to see how that is even remotely possible with how they are arguing all the time. And it isn’t just Roger and Freddie that argue. Brian gets into just as many arguments with both of the others, he just currently isn’t pitching in his opinion.

 

“Roger I am telling you, if we just play the bar in London first, and then play the one at the college, we will make better use of our time.”

 

“Fred that makes no sense! The college is closer to our flat, so why would we travel farther and waste gas when we won’t need to until the following week?!”

 

“Because with the money we will make from the big London gig, we can use to get an album recorded. We won’t even need to play the free college gig.”

 

“We need to get a larger fan-base, Freddie. And that fan-base is with the college students. They are our biggest turn out at shows. We just have to get our name out there and-”

 

“What better way to get our name out there then making an album?! We will be in the record stores, we will have a single to put on the radio, then we can-”

 

“We need fans first! Don’t you get it?! Or did you forget about the original plan for the band?”

 

“Oh don’t be so daft, Roger. You are not listening to a word I am saying-”

 

“No, you just can’t get your head out of your ass for more than two seconds-”

 

“What did you just say-”

 

Brian suddenly sets his book down and jumps between the two arguing men. He places a hand on each of their shoulders. “Okay why don’t we separate you two, and then we will come back and work it out as a band, okay? Alright, Roger, lets go to your room, c’mon.” Brian begins to lead a fuming Roger away from a smug-faced Freddie.

 

Freddie falls onto the couch next to John with a loud huff. He crosses his legs and lays both of his arms around the back of the couch. John’s thigh is lightly touching his, and he can feel Freddie’s heat from his leg as it gently rests against his.

 

John pretends to be distracted by fiddling with the new camera he got even though he has it all set up. He doesn’t want to say anything to Freddie right now, thinking it would be best if he let Freddie cool down for a moment.

 

And quite honestly, John wouldn’t even know what to say to Freddie. He has never seen their arguments get that bad before. They usually bicker about music and then work it out, but he has never seen them get into each other’s faces like that before.

 

“I don’t know why he always has to question everything I say. I mean, he knows I have the band’s best interest at heart, right? I was being reasonable, wasn’t I Deaky?” John looks up when Freddie acknowledges him after a couple of minutes if sitting together in silence.

 

“I don’t really- I mean- I don’t know, Freddie. This is between you and Roger. I wouldn’t want to get involved-” Freddie interrupts John before he can finish.

 

“What do you mean darling? It was a discussion on the band and what we need to do to further our success. Why wouldn’t you want to get involved?” Freddie asks, confusion written across his face. His eyebrows scrunch together and he turns to face John fully.

 

John shrugs while looking down at the camera still in his hands. “I don’t know. I guess- well I mean- I’m new in the band, and maybe it's too soon for me to have an opinion on all of this technical stuff.” John finishes nervously fumbling with his camera. He looks up to see Freddie looking at him with concern on his face.

 

“John, dear, I didn’t know you still felt like this. You are as much a member of Queen as Brian, as Roger, and as me! You are one of the pieces holding this group together and I want you to feel comfortable sharing your opinion on band discussions, music ideas, and anything in between. I know you just joined, but we are a band, and your input matters to all of us, okay?” Freddie finishes by placing a hand on John’s leg, softly caressing his knee.

 

John blushes, looking down at the hand on his knee. He nods quickly.

 

Freddie chuckles. “No dear, I need you to say that your input matters. Go ahead.”

 

John looks up at Freddie again with wide eyes. He clears his throat. “Uh- my input matters.” Freddie removes his hand from John’s knee and instead places it onto his back, rubbing soothingly between his shoulder blades.

 

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it Deaky?” Freddie asks smiling and just barely letting his teeth show through.

 

John laughs softly. “Yeah I guess not.”

 

“Now, I need to make up with that dumb blonde. We have a show coming up in a few days, and I can’t have him angry with me the entire time we are supposed to be rehearsing.”

 

“That’s a good idea. He might throw his drumstick at you… again.” John adds with a smile across his lips.

 

Freddie rises from the couch, laughing at John’s comment. “You’re absolutely right, dear. Absolutely right.”

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

John stands in his kitchen sipping his freshly made tea in thought. His first show with the boys was tomorrow and he was full of nerves. He has been in a few bands before, but he has not played with a band as popular as Queen. The pub they are scheduled to play at in London sold out and is expected to be packed full of his peers and other college students and Londoners.

 

John tries to remember the order of the set-list when Mark enters the kitchen, nearly spooking John to the point where his tea spills a bit on the counter.

 

“Morning Deaks.” Mark greets him.

 

John rolls his eyes at the awful nickname. “Morning Mark. Are you coming to the show tomorrow night?”

 

“Yeah mate I’ll come. I’m meeting a girl from class there.” Mark says with a smirk while pouring himself some tea.

 

“Maybe you will meet a girl now that you are in Queen.” Mark says wiggling his brows at John. John’s mind randomly goes to Freddie for some odd reason. Why am I thinking about Freddie right now? John thinks to himself. He doesn’t like Freddie like that, right? John blushes at the thought of Freddie and looks down into his mug of tea.

 

Mark gasps causing John to look up thinking something is wrong. “You already met a girl! Who is she? Do I know her?” He asked excitedly.

 

John gets all flustered, feeling as though he just got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. “N-No Mark. There isn’t a girl. No.” John responds nervously.

 

“Oh no, you are in deep with her, aren’t you? I’ve seen the way you come home some nights. All flustered and blushy with a smile on your face. Do your band-mates know her?” Mark questions him again.

 

John runs a hand through his long hair in frustration. “No Mark, there isn’t a girl. I told you. I would tell you as soon as I found someone-” Mark stops him before he could finish.

 

“Oh my god. Someone? You mean it might not be a girl? I never took you for being into blokes, but whatever suits your fancy-”

 

“Mark , please shut up. Stop talking. Just stop. There is no girl, there is no guy. I am fine. Everything is normal, okay? Enough with the questions, Detective Dumbass.” John responds finishing his tea.

 

Mark laughs at John’s irritation. “Whatever you say, mate. But you would tell me if it was a dude, right? I mean, I have a friend who has a cousin that’s gay and-”

 

John doesn’t let him finish as he dumps his mug into the sink and walks quickly to his room in frustration.

 

“Okay! Great talk!” Mark shouts as John’s door slams behind him.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Roger calls John the next morning and tells him to bring his bass and clothes for the show with him when he comes to rehearsal before the show. John arrives at Freddie and Roger’s place by 4PM with everything he needs.

 

The only thing is that he didn’t know what to wear, but Roger assured him that Freddie would lend him something to wear for the show. John, remembering the outfit Freddie wore on stage the first time he saw the band play, was obviously very nervous about what Freddie had planned for him.

 

John enters the living room with his bass and amp, along with some clothes he thought would look good for the show. Once he arrives, the band packs all of their things into the van and head out to the theater room at the college to rehearse for tonight.

 

They run through the set-list a couple of times, and then decide to go to the venue and set up early so they had time to see some of the other groups perform, and to maybe grab a drink as well before the show.

 

John sits at the table with the rest of his band-mates. He sips from his beer with clammy hands. He is really nervous about playing tonight, even though the band expressed very clearly how happy they were with how rehearsal went.

 

Freddie was surprisingly completely relaxed and Brian and Roger were just eager to get onstage. Once the band right before them began their set, Brian suggested that they all get dressed in their shared dressing room in the back of the pub.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Freddie. I don’t even think I know how to put that on.” John says with wide eyes and a faint blush painting his cheeks. Freddie added a bit of dark eyeshadow to John’s lids to make his eyes more prominent. The pants John was wearing, also Freddie’s, were black leather pants tighter than anything he has ever worn, and he was currently still in the same shirt he arrived at the pub in.

 

“Nonsense, Deaky. I will help you put it on. Honestly dear, what is your sense of fashion? Thank God you have me.” Roger snickers from his chair in the corner, already dressed in his leather pants and black glittery opened shirt. Brian was adding some eye shadow to his eyelids as well. He was wearing all white with a white shirt that expanded at the arms making it look like he had wings.

 

Freddie places the sparkly black shirt over John’s head after John shyly slips out of his previous shirt and helps him maneuver his arms through the holes. Freddie adjusts the shirt so it sits just right, and spins John so that he is facing the mirror.

 

His mouth hangs open as he takes in the shirt he is now wearing. It was very low cut. His chest was practically all the way out and the shirt was sleeveless. Freddie then adds a black blazer overtop the skin-baring shirt. The blazer has a big white and black flower attached to it, closely matching the sparkly flowers displayed on his shirt underneath.

 

Freddie steps back to review his work. “What do you think darling?” Freddie asks standing behind John and looking at him in the mirror.

 

John blushes and tugs at his blazer a bit while turning to check his side view of himself. “I-It looks- I mean- I look good. Thanks, Freddie.” John responds shyly.

 

John swears he sees Freddie blush a bit in the mirror. “No problem, Deaky.”

 

John decides to sneak a look at Freddie in the mirror. He is in black leather pants, a cropped black top that was almost as low cut as John’s, and a blazer jacket over the top that had a pattern of golden flowers running down the whole thing. He looked extravagant with his black painted nails on one hand, and his hair was straightened and sat perfectly against his structured jaw. His brown dark eyes were enhanced by the dark liner and eyeshadow around his eyes. He was breathtaking to say the least.

 

Roger suddenly stands from his spot in the corner of the dressing room. “Yes, yes, yes, Deaky, you look beautiful. Now let's go get this show started!”

 

Brian steps away from the mirror and grabs his red special from its spot against the wall and slings the guitar over his shoulder. “Alright boys, let's give them a great show.” Freddie smiles and claps his hands together in enthusiasm.

 

“We always steal the show, dear. No worries there. We must celebrate after. It will be Deaky’s first show with us.” The band mutters out agreements on going out after their performance as they make their way to the stage. John adjusts his bass so it sits comfortably and double checks that he has his extra picks ready in case he breaks one.

 

Freddie looks back to John before they take the stage. “Ready John?” Freddie asks. John nods. He is nervous, but he is excited to play with his new band. “Yeah Freddie,” John says. “Let’s play.”

 

 

 

*******


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is chapter 3! There is a warning in this chapter and it is marked in the chapter for those who don't want to read it. It describes a scene where a guy grabs John and hurts him a little bit. If that triggers you in anyway, please do not hesitate skip over where I marked, and if you proceed, read with caution. Please let me know how you liked the chapter in the comments below! :)

Freddie takes the stage and the crowd automatically rises to their feet. “Hello lovelies!” Freddie starts. “We have quite the show planned for all of you beautiful boys and girls here tonight, but first, we must introduce you to our newest member. On bass, we have the very talented and adorable John Deacon.” The crowd cheers in acknowledgment as John waves timidly with a shy smile.

 

Freddie looks over at him with a wide smile. “Isn’t he a charmer, folks?” The crowd claps and cheers again as Brian starts the cords for their first song, Seven Seas of Rhye. John blushes looking down at his bass, strumming a few cords along with Brian.

 

“Okay, okay, okay, let’s go!” Freddie shouts into the mic as then song kicks off. They run through their planned set-list with no mistakes, and the crowd is loving them. They are jumping, cheering, and watching Freddie’s every move. John is astonished at how easily Freddie can persuade the crowd. They absolutely love him.

 

They finish their set with Jailhouse Rock and exit the stage with the crowd chanting for another encore, even though Queen just gave them two. Once off stage, the boys are filled with adrenaline and waste no time packing up their equipment into their van and heading to the nearest club.

 

Roger and Freddie left to get drinks for the table while Brian and John talked briefly about the show. “So,” Brian starts. “What’d you think about the show?”

 

John smiles looking up at the guitarist. “It was great! I loved watching Freddie work the crowd. They were following his every movement. We all played pretty great, too.” Brian laughs a little bit as Freddie and Roger return to the table with some beers for the group.

 

“Cheers, to Queen.” Freddie says, raising his beer. The other boys do they same.

 

“To Queen!” They cheer and sip together from their drinks.

 

 

“Freddie we have to dance. Let’s go!” Roger says pulling onto Freddie’s hand eagerly. “Oh yes! Deaky, want to join?” Freddie asks looking over to John.

 

“No no that’s okay. Thanks though. You guys go have a good time.” John says taking another sip of his beer.

 

Roger and Freddie make their way across the dance floor and find a good spot. John and Brian watch a while as more and more people flood the dance floor and they lose sight of the singer and drummer. Brian stands up from the table after finishing his beer.

 

Brian looks over at John. “Not much of a dancer, huh?” Brian asks.

 

John smiles. “I mean, when I have a few drinks in me, I know a few moves.” Brian laughs. “I’m a terrible dancer, but if I get too drunk, the dance floor suffers.” John laughs at Brian’s joke while taking another long sip of his beer, finally finishing it.

 

“I’m going to go to the loo really quick. Do you want a refill while I’m up, Deaky?” Brian asks. John nods. “Yeah that would be great, thanks Bri.”

 

John watches Brian walk away as he disappears into the crowd. John looks toward the dance floor in hopes of checking up on Freddie and Roger, but he still can’t see them over the lack of lighting and the huge crowd of people moving to the unrecognizable song being blasted through the club.

 

A tall man with short choppy black hair comes and sits at the table with John. In the same place that Freddie was sitting before he got up to start dancing. He flashes John a flirtatious smile. “Here all alone, beautiful?” The man asks while peering at John’s low cut shirt.

 

 

***WARNING: The next section includes a scene where harassment is taking place. If this is triggering, please skip over and read the next section marked below, or read on with caution :).***

 

 

I knew I should have changed before we left the pub, John thinks to himself. He tucks his hair behind his ears and clears his throat, shouting over the music, “I’m here with my band actually. They are just dancing right now.” The guy’s smile begins to creep John out. John’s hands are resting in his lap when the guy reaches over and grabs both of John’s hands into his own much bigger ones.

 

“You are quite the looker, aren’t you?” the guy asks. John tries to remove his hands from the man’s vice-like grip, but he can’t escape.

 

“Listen, I’m not-” the man interrupts before John can finish.

 

“You look like you want a good time tonight, don’t you baby? Why don’t you come home with me and I’ll take good care of you.” The man says as he forcefully yanks John’s hands so that John is standing. The man begins to pull him along with a tight grip and John starts to struggle.

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! Let me go right now!” John yells.

 

The man releases his hold on John’s hands and wraps a strong arm around his shoulders instead. He forces John closer to the exit of the club and John starts to panic. Was he about to get kidnapped right now? In a public club? Why isn’t anyone helping him? Those were just some of the panicked thoughts racing through John’s mind as he tries to push the larger man away.

 

Though he is using all his strength, the man tightens his grip on him just barely allowing John to move. He can feel tears pricking at the sides of his eyes as he begins to breath quickly, his panic now in full swing.

 

John feels a new arm wrap around his stomach and pull him free from the man that was trying to kidnap him. He looks up to see Freddie holding his arm around John’s middle. John doesn’t miss the angry expression on the singer’s face. If looks could kill, John thinks to himself. Freddie then pushes him into Roger’s arms, now turning his attention toward the man who was manhandling John only seconds prior. John watches as Freddie steps into the man’s face and says something that John couldn’t quite hear since the music was too loud in his ears.

 

 

*** Scene containing harassment has ended :)***

 

 

Next thing John knew, Freddie pulled his arm back and punched the taller man in the nose, knocking the man right on his ass in the middle of the crowded club. Freddie turns back to where John and Roger are standing. Roger has a comforting hand resting on John’s back and Freddie holds out his hand waiting for John to take it. John does without a second thought and Freddie leads him along to the exit.

 

They exit the club and the cooled breeze hits John’s face viciously. He reaches up to his face and feels tears he didn’t know he shed and wiped at his face with the sleeves of his blazer. He was also shaking and breathing heavily. Freddie pulled John into a tight hug once they were a good distance away from the club. Roger left, presumably to go get Brian and let him know what was going on.

 

John hugged Freddie back and tucked his face into the crook of his shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Are you okay, John? Did he hurt you?” Freddie pulls away slightly to look at John’s face and examine for any marks or signs of injury.

 

“U-uh he hurt my hands a little bit.” John says bringing his hands up to see the red marks left from the rough handling of them by that man at the club. Freddie takes a hold of his hands and brings them slowly up closer to his face and rubs softly at the red skin, soothing the burning pain John felt there.

 

Freddie brings his hands up closer and softly kisses the tender area of the sides of his hands. John looks up to Freddie’s eyes and his breath hitches when he sees that Freddie is looking him right in the eyes the whole time. A warm blush rises to John’s cheeks and he looks away, feeling embarrassed about the intimate moment.

 

Freddie releases his hands when Brian and Roger make their way over to them. “What happened?” Brian asked with a confused look on his face. Roger’s face held a different emotion. John had never seen him look that mad since he joined the band. His face was red and he wore a scowl and clenched fists were resting at his sides.

 

“Some wanker decided to grab John and try and kidnap him even though he was struggling and clearly not into whatever that guy was offering.” Roger answered without looking up from the sidewalk. Brian looked over at Roger in shock and then to John with concern in his eyes.

 

“Are you alright Deaky? Did he hurt you?” John didn’t think he could answer without stuttering and stammering with the fear that he still felt after the situation. Thankfully, Freddie answered for him.

 

“His hands will most likely be bruised up a bit, but thankfully that was all the bastard did to him. I socked him in the nose after he said some revolting things and Roger and I got Deaky out of there. Where were you at by the way, Brian?” Freddie asked with a harsh glare at the guitarist.

 

Brian held his hands up defensively. “I was just going to the bathroom, and then I went to get John and I a refill on our beers and I came back and he was gone. Then Roger found me and he looked like he was going to murder someone so I figured something bad had happened.” Brian explained quickly. He then turns to John.

 

“I’m so sorry, John. I shouldn’t have left you alone back there. I am really sorry, mate.” Brian apologizes, sympathy evident in his voice.

 

John looks up to Brian. “I-It wasn’t your fault, Brian. Y-You don’t have to apologize.” Brian smiles reassuringly at John, which makes him feel a bit better. Roger kicks a pebble on the ground and huffs angrily.

 

“I wish I could go back in there and kill that fucker.” Roger fumes. Brian places an arm around Roger’s shoulders to try and calm him down. “Alright, Rog. Let’s get you home before you end up getting arrested for attempted murder.”

 

Roger chuckles with little amusement in his voice. “ Oh no, it wouldn’t be attempted murder, Bri. I’d make sure I killed him.” Brian laughs but there is a bit of concern for his friend prevalent in his tone. “Fair enough. But we aren’t paying your bail.”

 

Brian and Roger walk ahead while John and Freddie walk a few steps behind them. John tries not to let what happened in the club consume his thoughts, but it’s hard. He was almost kidnapped. If Freddie and Roger hadn’t gotten there sooner… well, he doesn’t want to think about that right now. He starts to go over what happened in his mind and he feels himself start to shake again.

 

John feels Freddie’s soft hand touch his lightly. John looks down as Freddie intertwines their fingers together. John looks and sees Freddie looking ahead and John looks down at his feet as he walks alongside the singer. He finds Freddie’s touch to be comforting and likes the feeling of Freddie being near him.

 

John begins to question whether or not that is normal for regular friends. He wasn’t falling for Freddie… was he? He wasn’t gay. He isn’t attracted to other men like he is Freddie.

 

"Wait, did I just say I was attracted to Freddie?" John thinks to himself.

 

Maybe it was just the night that he was having. He was still shaken up from the whole potential kidnapping situation and just needed the rest of the night to calm down. He was definitely not attracted to his band-mate. No way.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

So John was definitely attracted to his band-mate.

 

He was dropped off the night before by the boys and then he went up to his room to get some sleep. Not only did he keep having nightmares about that guy from the club, but he couldn’t get the singer off of his mind. What is happening? Why is it that all he can think about is Freddie, Freddie, and Freddie? Just the thought of the man made him smile and blush like a teenager.

 

John groans and rolls over to the other side of his bed and buries his head in his pillow. He hears a knock on his door and doesn’t move, but says, “Come in,” into his pillow.

 

Mark opens the door slowly, a tooth brush hanging from his mouth. “Hey don’t you have practice right now?” Mark asks.

 

John’s eyes widen in shock and he shoots up out of bed while pulling on a pair of jeans that were scattered on his floor.

 

“What time is it?!” John asks with panic lacing his voice.

 

Mark checks his watch on his wrist. “12:11 PM.” He says while walking back to the bathroom.

 

John grabs a shirt from his top drawer and throws on socks and shoes in record time. He runs his fingers through his hair as he grabs his coat and rushes out of his room. He grabs his bass on the way out and closes the front door behind him.

 

He practically runs down the street and cuts through the park to get to Freddie and Roger’s place as fast as he can. He climbs the two flights of stairs and throws the apartment door open. He sets his bass down and bends over, hands on his knees as he gasps for air. He opens his eyes after hearing a snicker and sees Roger and Brian standing in the kitchen eating a large plate of fruit and looking at John in amusement.

 

“Late today, are we Deaky? What a shame. I really thought you would be great for the group, but we can’t forgive tardiness.” Roger says with a smirk and pops a grape into his mouth. Brian rolls his eyes in response.

 

“Well if being late was worthy of being kicked out of the band, then you and Freddie would be long gone by now.” Brian says with a chuckle.

 

“Deaky, darling! There you are! I was worried about you. You’re never late.” Freddie exclaims. He walks over to the kitchen and sits on the chair next to Roger. John puts his head down with a blush painting his cheeks. He fiddles with his hands nervously. “I’m sorry you guys, I overslept a bit.”

 

Freddie rises from his chair with concern written on his face. “How are you feeling today, dear? How are you after the whole…” Freddie trails off, not wanting to say too much regarding the situation from last night.

 

He reaches for John’s hands and grasps them very gently. He rolls them over and examines each finger. John watches him silently, too flustered to even speak with how Freddie is touching him. He swears the blush on his cheeks is running all the way down to his neck by now.

 

John's hands had stopped hurting, but there was bruising along the sides of his hands and up his wrists that only hurt if he twisted them too far. That guy really roughed him up. Freddie looks at the bruising with a dark look on his face and massages the purple and blue marks very gently, almost ghosting against the skin.

 

John finally clears his throat a bit. “I just had trouble falling asleep is all. My hands don’t hurt that much anymore.” John doesn’t look up at Freddie knowing that the singer is staring intently at John’s face. Freddie runs his fingers along John’s knuckles briefly before releasing his hands and running a hand through his black hair.

 

“Well I guess we should get to practicing then, yes?” Brian quips from where is is now standing with his car keys at the ready and his guitar case in tow. Roger is next to him with his coat in hand.

 

Freddie suddenly snaps from his intense gaze on John and claps his hands together loudly making John jump in surprise. “Yes darlings,” Freddie says. “Let’s get ready for our next show!”

 

 

 

*******


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm back again with a longer chapter this time. i hope you are enjoying the story so far, and the ending of this one is a bit cliche, but i like it so... yeah. enjoy and comment below! :)

The band was scheduled to play their next show at a pub in Glasgow. It was their first show outside of England and they were all very excited. The days following the night at the club were a little sensitive for John. He continually had nightmares following the attempted kidnapping, and he often found himself experiencing flashbacks to that night and beginning to panic. He had to remind himself that he was safe and that no one could hurt him.

 

Roger and John were seated in the back, much to Roger’s insistence on being in the front seat, but Freddie ultimately got his way and was resting his feet on the dash while Brian drove. The drive was going fine until Roger and Brian started to get into a heated argument about what tape to play in the car.

 

“Brian, so help me God, if you don’t play Hendrix after this song, I am going to throw myself out of the damn car.” Roger growls out from beside John.

 

“Roger, I’m only going to say this once. No.” Brian says sternly. Roger huffs, throwing his hands up dramatically. “I love The Beatles as much as the next guy, Bri, but the same album for 4 hours?!”

 

John catches Brian rolling his eyes from the rear-view mirror and tries to stifle a laugh as best as he can. “It's their best album, Rog. Why are you complaining?”

 

“Because this is not their best album, you twat! The white album is their best-”

 

“No! Sergeant Pepper’s is their best album, you must be joking!”

 

“You must be out of your mind, Brian!” Roger and Brian continue to fight over which Beatles album is the superior one, and Freddie turns back to look at John, moving his finger in a way that suggests he wants to tell the bassist a secret.

 

John leans in and turns his head as he feels Freddie’s warm breath wash over his ear, causing him to shiver a bit. “I knew I should have sucked it up and sat back with you, darling.” Freddie whispers and pulls away facing forward in his seat.

 

John blushes at Freddie’s comment. John catches himself blushing at almost every interaction that he has with the singer. John has struggled these past couple of days since the club incident. He either has dreams about the man that literally harassed him, or he has dreams about Freddie. And these aren’t normal dreams either. John is starting to have… explicit… dreams about his band-mate. He feels weird about it every time he wakes up. The tent in his boxers almost every morning doesn’t help, either.

 

John wonders if Freddie is attracted to men. He seems really flamboyant and feminine. But that doesn’t mean that he’s gay, right? He shouldn’t be feeding into society's stereotypes, but at the same time, Freddie definitely fits the bill. Has Freddie ever been with a man? Does Freddie prefer being in charge in relationships with men? Or does he like others to take control. John doesn’t know how he feels about all that. John begins to feel flustered thinking about the man when he is sitting so close by.

 

John is lost in his thoughts when he hears Brian curse. Freddie leans over. “What’s going on, Brian? Why are you slowing down?” Freddie asks with confusion evident in his voice.

 

“It’s not me! The engine light just came on, and the van is slowing down on its own. The pedal is hitting the floor and it’s only going 30 miles per hour.” Brian says.

 

“Pull over, Brian and stop the van.” Roger says sitting up.

 

Brian pulls the van over on the side of the empty country road. The van stops with a little kick and sputters to a stop. Brian quickly puts the car in park, just as the engine cuts and the van shuts off. “Damn it.” Brian says while running his hands over his face in frustration.

 

The boys all climb out of the van and Freddie grabs the map from the glove compartment that they snagged from the first restop upon entering Scotland about an hour ago. Roger lights a cigarette as Brian opens the hood of the van only to come face to face with thick smoke. He coughs and attempts to wave the smoke from his face.

 

Freddie reviews the map and spots a gas station listed about 4 miles from their current spot on the map. “Brian, there is a gas station and a tow truck company about 4 miles from here. We could walk there and get a ride back and tow the van. We will most likely have to find a motel, though. We probably will have to wait a bit until the van is repaired.” Freddie suggests.

 

“Wait, that means that we’ll miss the gig!” Roger says while stomping out his cigarette.

 

John sighs. “I mean that definitely blows, but we have to get someone out here to get us before it gets dark.” John adds with concern evident in his tone of voice. Brian nods.

 

“True. We don’t want to get stuck out here overnight.” They all mutter in agreement.

 

“Okay,” Brian starts. “Two of us should walk to the gas station while the other two stay here with the van. We should try and stick together in case of an emergency.” Brian says.

 

“Okay well I hate walking, so you and Roger can go to the gas station while John and I stay with the van.” Freddie says with folded arms. Roger’s mouth hangs open.

 

“What?! I don’t want to walk with Brian for four fucking miles! Why can’t John go with him?” Roger asks pointing a finger at John.

 

Brian gives a shocked look to Roger. “Wow, feeling the love here, Rog.”

 

Freddie rolls his eyes. “Because I want John to stay with me. He won’t try to argue with me the whole time, and it’s Brian’s insurance so he needs to go to get the tow truck.” Freddie says with a raised eyebrow at Roger.

 

Roger huffs in defeat and grabs his coat from the car. “If we die, I’m going to haunt the shit out of you.” Roger says walking away with Brian and the map in tow.

 

“Okay, darling. We all know that you can’t haunt people from hell.” Freddie retorts. Roger flips him off while walking forward, causing Freddie to laugh.

 

Freddie turns back toward the van’s side door and opens it. He sits down on the seat and beckons for John to join him. They keep the door open to let some air in.

 

“I wish we could still listen to music while we wait.” John says with a sad smile. He peers over to see Freddie smiling.

 

“What? You don’t want to talk to your favorite band-mate? John, I’m hurt.” Freddie says with fake sadness, clutching his chest as if his heart was broken. John chuckles a bit.

 

“How are your hands healing, dear?” Freddie asks peering down at John’s hands that are currently resting in his lap.

 

John shrugs. “They still have some bruising on them, but they don’t hurt as much anymore.” John responds without looking up. John and Freddie haven’t really talked about that night. John personally didn't want to talk about that night ever again, but he had a feeling that Freddie wanted to bring it up.

 

“I’m sorry, John.” Freddie says.

 

John looks up upon hearing his name coming from Freddie. He has become so used to ‘Deaky’ or ‘dear’ or ‘darling’. Freddie hasn’t called him John in so long.

 

“Wh-What do you mean, Freddie?” John asks shakily.

 

“Well, I just feel bad about that whole night. Brian, Roger and I have been to that club a couple of times, and I know the crowd there can be a bit… forward. I should have warned you and I shouldn’t have left you. I’m sorry, dear. I just want you to know that I won’t leave you alone in a place you haven’t been to before again. I swear.” Freddie says, holding intense eye contact with John while he apologizes.

 

John takes a second to respond, trying to process everything that Freddie was saying. “Freddie,” John starts. “I-I don’t blame you for anything that happened that night. At all. So, please, don’t ever think that you had any negative role in the whole situation.”

 

“But, John, I-” Freddie begins to say.

 

“Please, let me finish before you say anything else.” John says quietly. He looks down at his hands, something he does when he feels nervous.

 

“The man at the club decided to put his hands on me. It was him. Yes, I was alone, but I am 19. I know how to take care of myself, but at the same time, I couldn’t in that situation. But what I need you to understand is-is that I don’t blame you at all for what that guy d-did to me. It was all him, not you. If anything, I should be thanking you, Freddie. You saved me and got me out of there. I really am thankful for your help that night.” John finishes with a blush on his face as he finally looks Freddie in the eyes.

 

Freddie slowly and gently grabs one of John’s hands and holds it. He smiles slightly at John, slowly beginning to nod his head as he processes what John said.

 

“Okay, darling. You’re right. It was that asshole’s fault and no one else’s. But I mean it when I say that I won’t leave you alone again. I care about you, John. A lot. I know you have only been with us for a month or two, but I-we all just want you to be safe.” Freddie says.

 

John tucks his hair behind his ear and blushes slightly. “Thank you, Freddie. You- You guys all mean a lot to me, too.”

 

Freddie smiles warmly and places a hand on John’s chin. “I simply can’t get over how I make you blush so much, dear. Not used to all this touching and attention, huh?” Freddie asks while smirking at John’s now beat red face.

 

John avoids eye contact as much as he can. Was he the one that moved closer, or was it Freddie? They were definitely not that close a couple of moments ago. John can feel Freddie’s breath on his face and his cheeks get even hotter, if that was even possible.

 

“I-I-I uh, I’m not used to this affection f-from friends, no.” Freddie smirks and turns John’s face so he can whisper into his ear. John can feel the ghost of Freddie’s lips against the shell of his ear and holds his breath in anticipation. What is Freddie doing? Why is John feeling so warm even though the van door is wide open, allowing the cool evening air to flood in?

 

“So we are friends, are we, darling Deaky?” Freddie whispers slowly into John’s ear. Freddie’s hand moves to hold the other side of his face, smoothing over the skin of his cheek tenderly.

 

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Deaky?” Freddie whispers again.

 

John swallows while trying to remember how to breathe. “U-Uh, n-no Freddie. No.”

 

John can feel Freddie smirk against his ear and he shivers from the light contact. “Good.” Freddie whispers once more.

 

After what feels like hours, Freddie backs away from John with a smirk still on his face. “So, what to do now, dear?”

 

John laughs nervously. “We could play a… game, I guess.” John suggests shyly.

 

Freddie claps his hands together with excitement, making John jump a bit from the loud noise. “Yes! Let’s play a questions game! I would love to get to know you, darling.”

 

“O-okay. So you’re just going to ask a question about me, and then I’ll ask you one and we can go back and forth?” John asks.

 

“That sounds wonderful.” Freddie says, smirk still on his face.

 

“Question one,” Freddie starts. “When is your birthday?” Freddie asks.

 

“The 19th of August.” John replies. “Same question for you, Freddie.”

 

“September 5th, dear. I’m a Virgo.” Freddie says. “And that means that you are a Leo.”

 

“I don’t pay much attention to zodiac signs, personally.” Freddie gasps in fake horror making John smile.

 

“You don’t?! Deaky, you must want to know what your horoscope is, don’t you?” Freddie asks.

 

John laughs at Freddie’s shocked face. “No, Freddie. I don’t pay attention to that stuff. It’s all fake, isn’t it?” John asks with slight amusement in his voice. He very rarely messes with people, but messing with Freddie was a little too easy. Especially when Freddie’s reactions are oh so dramatic.

 

“We need to move on from this conversation because I know I will get all riled up about this, but mark my words, the next newspaper that comes to my doorstep, I will read you your horoscope. You are a mess, darling, really.” Freddie says.

 

John laughs. “Alright, alright, next question.” John says.

 

Freddie thinks for a long moment.

 

“Favorite color?” Freddie asks.

 

“Brown.”

 

“Brown?!”

 

“Yes, brown. It’s a nice color.” John defends.

 

“Lord help me, you are a lost cause John Deacon.”

 

As the questions continued, Freddie began to delve into more personal questions. The questions began in simple fashion, but John began to blush as the questions started to get a bit more… intimate.

 

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?” Freddie asks with a grin. John froze after the question left the singer’s mouth.

 

“Uh-um, why don’t you ask me if I have siblings. Do you have siblings?” John asks nervously, his words falling out of his mouth at a fast pace.

 

“Oh. Oh! Deaky, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize you were a virgin-”

 

“We really don’t have to talk about it, okay Freddie? Please?” John asks.

 

He feels pathetic at this point. He knew the questions game was a bad idea. How stupid could he be? Of course this shit would come up. They were boys after all, and this kind of talk was normal for guys, but John wasn’t comfortable sharing anymore. What 19 year old boy was still a virgin? If Brian or Roger found out, especially Roger, he wouldn’t hear the last of the teasing. John wants to avoid that at all costs.

 

John avoided eye contact and his cheeks heated up on their own accord. Do I ever stop blushing? John asks himself. Freddie clears his throat.

“Listen John, I won’t say anything to the boys. Your secret is safe with me. I shouldn’t have pried so much into your personal business. I’m sorry if I overstepped.” Freddie concludes sincerely.

 

John shrugs and takes a deep breath. “It’s okay Freddie. I would like this to stay between us.”

 

“Of course!” Freddie replies. “I won’t tell a soul.”

 

They sit quietly for a while, until Freddie clears his throat again, causing John to peek a glance at the singer. Freddie is looking down at his feet and scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

 

“Well,” Freddie starts. “If I know one of your secrets, then it’s only fair that you know one of mine.” Freddie says.

 

John opens his mouth to object Freddie’s offer, but Freddie speaks before John can get a word out.

 

“I’m gay.” Freddie says without looking up.

 

John’s eyes widen in shock at what the singer just confessed. John had a feeling that Freddie wasn’t straight, but he thought that was just him assuming things and being a jerk. But here is Freddie Mercury, one of the most courageous and confident people John has ever met, getting shy and nervous about coming out to John.

 

“Freddie, I-”

 

“No, Deaky. It’s okay if you don’t approve. I don’t need your acceptance. I just thought I would let you know since Brian and Roger know. If it makes you uncomfortable and you want to leave the band, I understand, but I figured I should let you know.” Freddie finishes looking John straight in the eyes.

 

“No, Freddie, I don’t have a problem with it. N-Not that it would matter if I did- I just- I mean,” John lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

 

“I accept you, Freddie. Thank you for telling me and trusting me enough to open up to me. You’re one of the nicest, bravest, and confident people I have ever met and I-I-” What was John trying to say? That he finds Freddie attractive? Is he really going to tell Freddie his true feelings right now? What would Freddie think? Would he think John is disgusting? Would he be mad at John for feeling this way? Freddie reacts to John’s sudden nervousness quickly so that the situation didn’t become awkward.

 

“I get what you’re trying to say, John. I appreciate you saying that. Even though I haven’t known you that long, you are one of my closest friends, and I appreciate your support, dear. Truly.” Freddie says, grasping one of John’s hands in his own.

 

John blushes yet again and Freddie chuckles. “Amazing. I will never need to put blush on you for our gigs since you obviously have that covered.” John glances up at Freddie and blushes darker.

 

The rumble of a truck can be heard coming up the road and Freddie and John hop out of the van to see what was happening. A large tow truck pulls up and parks directly in front of the van, and Roger’s head pokes out from the passenger window.

 

“Grab your shit and let’s go!” Roger shouts.

 

Freddie and John grab the small bags that they packed for a motel stay and climbed into the large tow truck. They had to squeeze in since it only had enough seats for normally two people. Roger ended up sitting slightly on Brian’s lap and John was doing the same but on Freddie’s lap, causing him to blush at how close he was to the singer.

 

“We are going to a motel near the auto-repair shop to stay the night. We can come back for the van in the morning. They should have it all fixed up by then. The tow guys will pick it up from the road after they drop us off.” Brian explains. John and Freddie nod in agreement, and the ride in the truck continues quietly for the whole ride.

 

After getting dropped at the motel, John checks the time on his watch to see that it was close to 8 at night. Brian and Roger go to their shared room and Freddie and John enter theirs. Upon opening the door, John freezes when he sees that there is a huge problem with their room.

 

There is only one bed.

 

 

 

 

*******


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! here is the next chapter! enjoy :)

Freddie doesn’t comment about the lack of two beds, so John decides not to comment on it either. He’s not going to lie, he is scared about the idea of sharing a bed with Freddie. What if he steals all the blankets? Does John hog the bed? He hasn’t had to sleep in the same bed as someone else since he was a child in grade school. How is he supposed to know what kind of sleeper he is?

 

The boys drop off their overnight bags and agree to walk to a nearby diner up the road to get some dinner before crashing for the night. They each order waters and food for a quick meal. Brian briefly explains that he called the pub they were supposed to play at tonight and explained why they couldn’t come. In return, the owner rescheduled them to play tomorrow night instead. They fell back into comfortable silence until John decided to ask a question that had been on his mind since they got to the motel.

 

“Does you and Roger’s room have two beds, Brian?” John asks. He feels Freddie’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t dare look over at the singer.

 

“Yeah of course. Why do you ask?” Brian asks finishing his water.

 

“Well dear, Deaky and I’s room only has one queen bed.” Freddie explains.

 

Roger laughs so hard that suddenly the water he was sipping comes spilling across the table. He quickly grabs a napkin as John’s face lights up red.

 

“Wa-wait you guys, oh my god, you guys only have one bed?!” Roger says just barely getting it out over his laughter. Freddie shoots him a death glare from across the table and John looks to see Brian covering his mouth to stifle his own laughter. That trader.

 

“I don’t see what’s so funny about that, Roger.” Freddie says coldly.

 

“Fred,” Brian pipes in while Roger continues to struggle to breathe over his laughing fit. “You are the worst person to sleep with. You hog the blankets, and I think the last time we had to share a bed, you kicked me in your sleep.”

 

“Bri-Brian st-stop please I can’t breathe.” Roger says through laughter as he wipes the corners of his eyes.

 

“Darlings, you really think we are going to share a bed? I’m taking the floor, obviously. Don’t be ridiculous.” Freddie says matter of factly. John doesn’t know why he is suddenly so disappointed at Freddie’s plan. He should be happy, after all, he gets a whole bed for himself. But he can’t help but feel bad. Was the idea of sleeping with him that repulsive to Freddie that he would actually sleep on the dirty floor?

 

John opens his mouth to protest Freddie sleeping on the moldy-carpeted floor, when Freddie’s hand falls to John’s knee from under the table, tapping a couple times to get his attention. John looks up at Freddie and gets a wink in response. John guesses that means that Freddie will tell him something later, so John decides to finish his fries and leave it be.

 

After dinner, the boys head off to their separate rooms. Roger gets out of the shower, a towel around his waist and another towel being ran through his wet long hair. He sits on his bed and starts to get his night clothes out from his overnight bag.

 

Brian glances up from his book as Roger gathers his clothes.

 

“Hey, Rog. Do you think that Freddie has been… I don’t know… weird lately?” Brian asks.

 

“Are you talking about the huge crush he has for our little Deaky?” Roger says without looking up from getting his boxers on.

 

Brian freezes in shock. “Wait… what?” Roger rolls his eyes, laughing lightly.

 

“I swear Brian, you are the smartest and dumbest member in this damn band.” Roger says while throwing his shirt on. “You haven’t noticed the way that Freddie is around Deaky? The side glances, the touching, the blushing? Freddie never blushes. It’s so obvious he has the hots for our baby Deaky.” Roger says with a smirk.

 

Brian processes what Roger says and really tries to think back on how he could have missed it. Now that he is hearing it, Roger is completely right. Freddie is his happiest when John is around, he spends more time on how he looks when he knows that John is coming over to hang out or rehearse with the band, even the way that Freddie touches the bassist seems so obvious now that it has been pointed out to the guitarist. How could he have missed it?

 

Roger chuckles when he looks at Brian trying to process what he just told him. Roger can’t believe that Brian, though he is one of the top students at school, and one of the most brilliant musicians Roger has ever met, can be so dumb sometimes. Maybe it’s because his head already has a hard time holding that huge mop of curls on his little head. Roger chuckles to himself at his own thoughts.

 

Brian groans and rests his head in his hands. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice!” He says.

 

Roger rolls his eyes as he pulls his blankets back and lays down in his bed. “You’re so oblivious sometimes, Bri. You probably spend too much time looking at the planets and all that nerdy shit.” Roger says.

 

Brian reaches for his book and chucks it in the direction of the drummer. A satisfied smirk spreads across his face as Roger yelps in pain. Bullseye.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Back in Freddie and John’s room, they took turns taking a shower, and John has changed into his night clothes while Freddie is in the shower currently. John grabs some extra blankets from the bed and lays them out across the floor near the end of the bed. He takes two pillows from the bed, leaving two for Freddie to use, too. Satisfied with his makeshift bed, he settles into it and yawns. He stretches his arms over his head and fiddles with his camera, making sure that he has some film left to take some pictures when they arrive to Glasgow tomorrow afternoon.

 

Freddie enters the main room to see precious John on the floor in his matching night clothes and wet long hair that is waving at the ends from slowly air drying. Freddie stills when he sees that John has made a small sleeping space on the floor at the end of the bed.

 

“Darling,” Freddie starts. “Why on earth are you on the floor?” The singer asks.

 

John looks up at Freddie with a small smile. “I thought I’d take the floor. You should be well rested before our show tomorrow night.” John says.

 

Freddie chuckles a bit. “So you are going to believe Brian’s horror story of sleeping with me and sleep on the floor?”

 

John’s face changes to a look of confusion. “What? You said-”

 

“Darling, I was just trying to avoid them making fun of you for sharing a bed with me. You saw Roger at dinner tonight. He couldn’t even speak when he thought we were going to be sleeping together.” Freddie interrupts.

 

“Wait, so we are sleeping together?” John asks, now completely confused. Freddie laughs lightly and makes his way over to where John is seated on the floor. He holds a hand out for John, which he takes, and is pulled to his feet. John staggers a bit from being pulled so strongly, and Freddie places a light hand on his waist to steady him, which of course makes John’s face heat up.

 

“Yes darling, we are sleeping in the same bed tonight. I simply will not allow you to sleep on this disgustingly outdated carpeting. Who knows what happened on these floors.” John laughs at Freddie’s comment and grabs the pillows and blankets from the floor and throws them back up to the bed.

 

John just realized that Freddie is in only a white bathrobe and feels a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He hides it by getting covered up on his chosen side of the bed. He tucks himself in carefully and sets his camera on the bedside table gently.

 

He peers up over the blankets currently covering his face due to the rustling Freddie was making. He sees Freddie bent over, searching through his overnight bag, tossing his night clothes on the bed carelessly. John’s eyes lower to Freddie’s ass and he blushes when he notices that he is staring for far too long. He sees that Freddie is starting to turn around, and he quickly covers his face again.

 

He hears more rustling and dares to peek again. He swears his face is on fire when he sees that Freddie has shed his bathrobe and was now completely naked at the end of the bed. Freddie looks at John over his shoulder and smirks.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Freddie asks cheekily.

 

John’s eyes widen and he pulls his blankets back up over his head quickly. “I-I-I’m so sorry Freddie. I d-didn’t see anything, I s-swear.” John says quickly. He is surprised that Freddie can understand a word that he is saying due to the thick blankets covering his face. Freddie laughs and climbs into the bed after he changed into his night clothes.

 

“I have nothing to hide, Deaky. I know I look good naked.” Freddie says confidently. John wishes the bed would swallow him up whole so he could disappear forever.

 

“Well, I’m exhausted, darling. Could you turn your light off before you go to sleep?” Freddie asks from beside John.

 

“Yeah, no problem. I’m tired too. We should get some sleep. It’s been a very long day.” John says.

 

“Oh yes, darling. I agree. Goodnight, Deaky.” Freddie says, rolling over so his back is facing John. John does the same, rolling over so that they are facing away from each other.

 

“Goodnight, Freddie.”

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

John is an early riser, so he is not surprised when he wakes up to the early sunrise glow entering the small motel room. What he is surprised about, however, is how warm he is currently. John slowly starts to wake up, and moves to stretch his arms, when he realizes that he can’t move them. His eyes fly open and he looks to see that he is currently being spooned by the singer snoozing behind him. Freddie’s strong arm is wrapped around John’s upper body, trapping the younger man’s arms completely. John wouldn’t mind too much, if he didn’t have to pee so fucking bad.

 

John freezes in panic trying to find a way out of his current situation. He tries to move Freddie’s arm, but he just holds on tighter. John decides that he will not wake up the singer. He could not face him with the deep blush currently on his face. He is positive that his blush is running all the way down his chest at this point.

 

He tries one more time to escape Freddie’s vice-like grip, but this time, Freddie shifts finally freeing the bassist’s arms, but Freddie’s arms are now wrapped around John’s waist. John’s face gets impossibly hotter and he goes into full on panic mode. He tries so hard to not be turned on, but Freddie’s groin is pushed flush against John’s rear and he doesn’t dare to move and inch.

 

He decides to go with option B which is to reach his now free arm back, search for his target (Freddie’s armpit) and tickle. Freddie’s arms release from John immediately, and John feels Freddie wake up behind him. John pretends to be asleep as Freddie rolls over and waits till his breathing is back to being heavy and even, notifying John that Freddie has fallen back asleep.

 

John releases the long breath he was holding, and rises from the bed slowly and goes to the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

 

John finishes up in the bathroom and snags a book from the bookshelf near the door on his way back to the bed. He flips the book over to read the cover. ‘Grapes of Wrath’. John shrugs and begins to skim it a bit, flipping through the pages, mostly uninterested.

 

It is about an hour before Freddie begins to wake up. He rolls over onto his back and stretches slowly. He rubs his eyes lazily and looks over to see John sitting up in bed reading. Freddie’s heart swells at how John looks right now. His hair is a bit disheveled from sleep, the glow from the morning sun illuminates his skin, making him glow slightly, and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he flips through the pages of the book in his hands.

 

John looks over due to feeling Freddie’s gaze. He notices how Freddie has a small smile on his face, just barely showing his white teeth, and he’s propped up on his hand looking at John.

 

“What?” John asks laughing slightly.

 

“Nothing.” Freddie says, his smile getting bigger. He suddenly rises from the bed and heads to the bathroom. He returns to the main room shortly after.

 

“I’m going to grab Roger and we are going to pick up breakfast for all of us. How about you get ready and grab Brian and head over to the auto shop. They should be open by now. You and Brian can check in on the van’s repairs.” Freddie suggests. John agrees and starts to get ready. Freddie does the same and they both head out the front door and go to Roger and Brian’s room.

 

They stand outside the door and John raises his hand to knock when Freddie moves in front of him and opens the door with a hard push, the door slamming against the wall due to it swinging open so quickly.

 

Freddie runs at full speed and flings himself onto Roger’s bed. Roger groans loudly as Freddie begins shouting.

 

“Wake the fuck up you bitches! Daddy’s hungry!” Freddie shouts into Roger’s ear. John would feel bad for the drummer if he wasn’t currently holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

 

Brian sits up in his bed and rubs at his eyes. “Freddie, what did we say about referring to yourself as ‘Daddy’? It’s pretty weird, mate.”

 

Freddie gasps. “Brian, how dare you talk to Daddy like that. Get dressed, curly. You and John are on van duty. Roggie and I are going to get breakfast for everyone. Isn’t that right, sweetie pie?” Freddie says while cooning at Roger.

 

“Fuck off, Freddie or I swear to god I will shove a-”

 

“Okay! Enough of that talk, the baby is in the room.” Freddie says loudly while pointing in John’s direction. He stops laughing suddenly and his face heats up.

 

“Look, Rog. You’re making the precious thing blush with your inappropriate language. Let’s go, up you get.” Freddie says yanking the blankets off of Roger.

 

Once Roger finally gets up, he stomps over to the bathroom and slams the door as Brian gets dressed.

 

“Well, he’s going to be fun on the ride to the show.” Brian says sarcastically. “You just had to get him going, huh Fred?”

 

Freddie shrugs. “You guys should have been up already. No time to waste! Now, you and John get going. We will meet back here with food and then we can get on the road.” Freddie says taking charge.

 

John and Brian agree to Freddie’s plan and head out the door.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“So your van should be all set. We just need you to sign here, and date there and then we will send the information to your insurance provider and they will handle everything from there.” The auto shop worker explains to Brian. Brian signs the forms and hands it back to the man. He then picks up his keys from the key hook at the front.

 

“Cheers mate, thanks for working on such a tight schedule.” Brian says as John and him make their way out of the repair shop.

 

Brian and John walk toward the parking lot where the van sits and climb in when Brian unlocks the doors. Brian turns the key in the ignition and they smile brightly when the van starts up with ease.

 

Brian begins to drive them back toward the motel just up the road.

 

“So, John. How was sleeping with Freddie last night?” Brian asks.

 

“Oh. Uh- F-Freddie slept on the floor like he said he would.” John lies (badly).

 

“Yeah, I’d believe that if I didn’t know Freddie as well as I do. He would never sleep on the floor. That man is a full blown diva. I’m not going to make fun of you for sleeping in the same bed as Freddie, John. I’m not Roger.” Brian states with a chuckle at the end.

 

John shrugs casually. “It was fine, really. No issues. I think we both slept fine, honestly.” John says truthfully.

 

“Well that’s good. At least you got some sleep.” Brian says grumpily.

 

“You didn’t sleep well I reckon?” John asks.

 

“Not at all.” Brian says. “I forget that sometimes Roger talks in his sleep and he would not shut up.” Brian groans.

 

John laughs. “What does he say?”

 

“You don’t want to know. I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Freddie and Roger arrive at the diner and order pancakes and fruit with to-go cups of coffee for themselves and John and Brian. They are now waiting for their order to be called so they can head back to the room and meet the other half of the band.

 

“What has got you in a mood, dear?” Freddie asks feigning innocence.

 

“You know what has got me in a mood, Freddie.” Roger says with extra bite in his tone.

 

“Jesus, Rog. When’s the last time you got laid?” Freddie asks in amusement.

 

“Two fucking weeks Freddie. Two whole fucking weeks.” Roger says angrily.

 

Freddie nods in understanding. “I understand, Rog. I’ve had a dry spell myself. I’m up to two months now.” Freddie confesses.

 

Roger looks over at his longtime friend in shock. “What? Freddie, we’ve been out a couple times. I’ve seen you pick up some guys at the bars and go home with them? What do you mean you haven’t hooked up with anyone in two months?” Roger asks.

 

“I don’t know, darling. I guess- well- just forget I said anything.” Freddie replies softly.

 

Roger then quickly connects the dots.

 

“Two months is how long its been since Deaky joined the band.” Roger states.

 

“Yes, well that-” Freddie starts but is interrupted by Roger.

 

“And everytime we’ve gone out, you leave the club with a guy but come back less than an hour after.”

 

“Well if you would listen for a second-”

 

“And you keep giving John these certain… looks.”

 

“I do not-”

 

“So you like Deaky? You admit it then?”

 

“Roger I don't know what-”

 

“I know you like him, Fred. Just say it.”

 

“Roger I-”

 

“Freddie! Just say it! Why won’t you just-”

 

“Okay!” Freddie shouts rising from his seat on the bench. “I like him! Happy now?”

 

By now most of the patrons and employees are shooting the two men glares, but Roger couldn’t care less. He was right!

 

“Yes! Okay that’s all I wanted to hear. Thank you.” Roger says rising from the bench as well.

 

“He’s straight anyways. He isn’t into men.” Freddie says quietly with a sad tone in his voice and crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“Freddie, how could you be so fucking blind?” Roger says seriously.

 

“What do you mean, Roger. He’s not gay.” Freddie says.

 

“Well, no. I don’t think he’s gay, but he definitely likes you. That’s for sure.” Roger replies.

 

“How do you know that he likes me?” Freddie asks.

 

“Freddie, the kid blushes every time you say anything, he blushes when you look at him, he blushes when you touch him, he gives you the same glances that you’ve been giving him. Honestly, sometimes I think I’m the smartest person in this damn band.” Roger says with a huff.

 

“Deaky blushes for everyone, darling. Not just for me.” Freddie explains.

 

“No, Freddie. He doesn’t. He doesn’t blush like that for anyone but you. He may not be gay, but he seriously has the hots for you, mate.” Roger says as the waitress hands them their order. He thanks her and they head out the door and begin walking towards the motel.

 

“Are you sure?” Freddie asks skeptically.

 

“If you don’t believe me, why not take it a step further? Within reasonable boundaries of course. Just play with his hair or get really close to him or something along those lines, and simply see how he reacts.” Roger suggests.

 

Freddie thinks it over. “That’s not too… creepy is it?”

 

“Well- I mean- uh- hm.” Roger says. His face is now twisted in confusion. “I guess just don’t grab him or anything weird. Maybe just start with hugging him, or putting an arm around him or something. I don’t know- why do I always get stuck giving you guy advice?! I’m not even into guys!” Roger says loudly.

 

Freddie laughs. “I don’t know dear, you and Brian make quite the hot couple.”

 

“Fuck off, Freddie.”

 

 

 

 

*******


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends!! so sorry i am suuuper late with this update, but i wanted to get a few more chapters written before i published another one. i hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to leave me a comment if you'd like! :)

Freddie and Roger arrive back to the motel and spot the van parked out in the lot. They enter Roger and Brian’s room with their bags of food and coffee cups, all being carried by Roger, of course.

 

“Hello lovelies! I see you got our van back!” Freddie says with a wide smile as Roger struggles to carry the many bags and cup tray to the table in the room.

 

“Yes,” Brian replies. “No biggie. She runs like a dream.”

The boys unpack the food that they bought and begin to eat in silence together. Once they are finished, they dispose of their trash, grab their bags, and load up in the van. This time around, Freddie sits in the back with John and Roger takes the passenger seat.

 

The ride to the pub in Glasgow goes by smoothly. They arrive around 3PM and start setting up the stage for their show at 10. They set up the drum kit, their amps, and Freddie’s favorite mic stand, then gather up into the van once more and drive to the hotel they will be staying at.

 

Brian and Roger decide to room together once again. That decision might have something to do with them now knowing about Freddie’s fat crush on the bassist, but that is just an assumption. John and Freddie enter the room and see that this room actually has two beds available, which kind of upsets John. He quite enjoyed sleeping next to Freddie the previous night, but he wasn’t going to mention that to Freddie, no way.

 

“What are you going to wear tonight, Freddie?” John asks from his sitting position on his bed.

 

Freddie glides across the hotel room gracefully making John chuckle at the dramatics of it all. “Oh, I have quite the number planned for tonight, but it’s a surprise, darling. Not even you, my precious Deaky, can know of my plans.” John blushes at Freddie’s words as he makes himself busy sorting out what it is he’s going to wear.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, I already planned out your outfit.” Freddie says.

 

“Oh? What do you have in mind?” John asks.

 

“Something marvelous, darling. You’ll love it, trust me.” Freddie replies as he digs his makeup out of his travel bag and sits himself in front of the large mirror near the door.

 

“I don’t know if I should be excited or scared.” John says laughing.

 

“I’ll leave that for you to decide.” Freddie says while applying eyeliner.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Did you talk to Freddie when you guys went to get breakfast this morning?” Brian asks while tugging his tight white pants on.

 

“Yeah, Brian. People usually don’t just sit in silence while they wait for food.” Roger says playfully while tying his sneakers.

 

Brian groans. “You know what I mean, Roger. Don’t beat around the bush.”

 

Roger laughs, taking a seat on his bed, all ready to go. “Well, he admitted that he has a crush on John.”

 

“Well, that’s good. Do you think John likes him back? I mean, as more than a friend?” Brian asks.

 

Roger shrugs. “He blushes all the time when Freddie does anything, and he gives him these looks that aren’t how friends usually look at each other, but I don’t know if he’s into guys or not.” Brian nods in understanding.

 

Brian digs through his bag searching for his school planner. He grabs it from his bag and flips to next week. Brian freezes when he reads the page.

 

“Uh, Roger?” Brian says without looking up from the page.

 

“Yeah?” Roger asks.

 

“Finals week is next week.” Brian says.

 

Roger is silent for a moment. He stands up from his spot on the bed and crosses to the other side of the room and covers his face with his hands. Brian jumps a bit when the drummer begins to scream into his hands.

 

“So I’m guessing you didn’t know either?” Brian asks slowly.

 

Roger sends him a death glare that speaks for itself.

 

“I wonder if Freddie and John know.” Brian says.

 

“When Freddie finds out, he is going to be the worst person to be around. You know how he gets before final projects and exams.” Roger says.

 

“Yeah,” Brian agrees. “Next week is going to suck so bad.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Brian was right when he said that they following week was going to be tough. The show from last week went great, regardless of the stress the boys were now under due to their exams coming up, but they made it home and now it was time to do some work.

 

Roger still had one more year of school left, and John had two years left. Freddie and Brian, however, were graduating in a couple of weeks. They were more stressed than they have ever been, especially Brian who hasn’t been seen by any of his band-mates since they left Scotland. He’s been buried in work at the library, trying to finish up his final astrophysics project.

 

Roger has been in and out of the lab on campus in an attempt to prepare for his final biology exams, and John was working at the engineer labs preparing for his final project presentation. Freddie mainly had final exams in art history and english to complete, and he was always in his room trying to study as much as he can before his finals later that week.

 

One night, the boys all decided to have a study night together at Roger and Freddie’s place. They ordered pizza, got some beer, and planted themselves in the living room with a record softly playing in the background.

 

Freddie and John were spread across the floor, reading over notes and diagrams while Roger and Brian were on the couch using the center table as a makeshift desk for all of their notes and writings.

 

Freddie was reviewing his math notes for his general education credit math course, and he found himself struggling to figure out the question in his practice assignment. Freddie peers over to see John looking down at his own math notes with scrunched brows and chewing his nails in thought.

 

“Hey, Deaky?” Freddie asks.

 

John looks up at him. “Yeah Freddie?”

 

“Could you help me with this question?”

 

John scoots across the floor so that he is closer to Freddie, and so that he can get a clear view of his notes. “What’s your question?”

 

“Well, I don’t know what formula to use for this question.” Freddie says.

John looks it over and takes a moment to decide on what the solution to the question is. “I think you need to use formula #2 on your worksheet, Freddie.” John says, peering up at Freddie through his lashes.

 

Freddie’s breath catches in his chest as he looks down at John. He looks so concentrated and, dare he say, angelic. His hair is tucked behind his ears, but it is so long that it still cascades in waves down his shoulders. His grey eyes peek through his thick dark lashes and his lips are pulled into a small smile. Freddie keeps looking at the younger man’s lips when he sees that they are moving. Oh, John is talking to Freddie right now.

 

“Freddie? Freddie, you there?” John asks while Freddie continues to stare at him.

 

Roger looks over and kicks Freddie in the back, causing Freddie to snap out of his staring episode. “Oh, yes darling I’m sorry. I guess I’m just tired.” Freddie explains briefly with a light blush on his cheeks.

 

“Do you need to take a break?” John asks with concern on his face.

 

Freddie shakes his head quickly. “Oh no, dear. I’m fine. I’m just going to finish this up and then I’ll go to bed. I’m almost done.”

 

John shifts so he is back in front of his notebook and Freddie sighs. Maybe he should try and make a move? But Brian and Roger are sitting right behind them, maybe it’s not the right time? Should he keep asking for help so that he gets to stay close to John? But if he did that, he would be distracting the bassist from studying, and he doesn’t want to be a nuisance. Freddie finishes up his work, packs it back into his bag, and stands to leave to head to bed.

 

“All done, Fred?” Brian asks yawning and stretching a bit.

 

“Yeah, are you heading out, Bri?” Freddie replies.

 

“I have a test at 8AM tomorrow morning so yeah, I’m going to leave in a bit.” Brian says.

 

“Well good luck, dear. I know you’ll do great.” Freddie says cheerfully.

 

Freddie reaches down and grabs his bag from the floor, and decides he wants to try a little… something. He walks over to where John is working, and without thinking about it too much, he leans down and kisses John’s head softly.

 

“Good night, Deaky. I’ll see you later.” Freddie says. He then turns and retreats to him room.

 

John’s face lights up and he swears he can hear Roger and Brian stifling laughter behind him as he rests his hand on the spot where Freddie’s lips touched his head. He doesn’t stop blushing the rest of the night.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Brian stands in his bedroom facing his mirror as he adjusts his tie. His parents are already at the school, but he decided to ride with Freddie, John, and Roger to the graduation ceremony. Roger currently is skimming through a magazine while sitting on Brian’s bed.

 

Brian slips on his black graduation gown and grabs his cap from the bed and attempts to put it on over his unruly curls. He struggles to keep it on, and he glares at Roger through the mirror as the drummer starts to laugh.

 

“Brian, you need to pin that thing down. There’s no way it’s going to stay on without something holding it down.” Roger says.

 

Brian huffs in frustration. “I don’t have any clips or pins, Roger, so what do you suggest I use?”

 

“Here,” Roger says while handing over a bobby pin he from his jean pocket. “I keep one on me in case I forget my keys and have to break into the apartment.”

 

“Thanks.” Brian says accepting the bobby pin. He slips it in his hair and makes sure that it is connected to the cap so that it stays down.

 

“Looks good, Bri.” Roger says standing behind him. He reaches up and smooths the gown over Brian’s shoulders and adjusts it so it lays flat against his back.

 

“We should get going, Rog. We still have to pick Freddie and John up from the apartment and get the college before noon.” Brian says.

 

Roger grabs Brian’s keys, tossing them to the guitarist. “Alright let’s go.”

 

Freddie is running late, of course.

 

John arrives at the apartment to see Freddie struggling to get his tie right. John smiles when he sees that the tie is a dark red and glittery pattern. John watches Freddie struggle with his tie for a little while, and then Freddie notices him in the reflection of the mirror, gasping in surprise.

 

“Jesus, darling. You almost gave me a heart attack!” Freddie says, now clutching his chest. “How long have you been standing there, Deaky?” Freddie asks.

 

“Long enough to see that you don’t know how to tie a tie.” John says teasingly. “Where are your parents?” John asks.

 

“They are already at the college. Brian is going to pick us up any minute and we are going to ride with him and Roger.” Freddie says.

 

“Do you know how to tie a tie?” Freddie asks.

 

John laughs and nods, making his way over to wear Freddie is standing. He turns Freddie so that the singer is facing him, and begins to undo the large knot Freddie had made in his previous attempts of tying the tie.

 

John maneuvers the tie so it sits just right on Freddie’s neck, and begins to fold and tie the tie up neatly. He blushes all the while as he tightens it to sit neatly on Freddie’s chest. John reaches to the bedside table to grab Freddie’s tie pin, and he slides it on slowly.

 

He runs his hand down the front of the tie to erase any wrinkles, and he looks up at Freddie. His blush darkens when he sees that Freddie is looking down at him, too. They are knocked out of their intense gaze when a blaring honk is heard outside in the road.

 

Freddie leans to look out his bedroom window and spots the van waiting for them outside.

 

“They’re here, darling. We better get going or we’re going to be late.” Freddie says while grabbing his cap and throwing on his graduation gown.

 

John follows closely behind him as they leave the apartment and hop into the van. They drive the short distance to the college, and Roger and John found their seats with Brian and Freddie’s families.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Brian, I said I wanted dance music for the party. Why do we have to listen to such heavy shit?” Roger asks while setting up the keg in the backyard of Freddie’s parent’s place.

 

“It’s not… I mean… okay, fine. I’ll find some more dance music.” Brian says reluctantly.

 

John is at the picnic table near the fence setting up cups when Roger comes up behind him, then jumping on him, making John shriek in surprise.

 

“Roger- what- why did you do that?!” John says trying to catch his breath. Roger only laughs. He wipes his eyes from laughing so hard and takes a seat next to where John was standing at the picnic table.

 

“I just wanted to spook you a bit, Deaky. You seemed tense.” Roger says while sipping on his can of beer.

 

“I’m just nervous about the party, that’s all.” John replies in a brief manner. He takes a seat next to Roger and fiddles with his fingers a bit in nervousness.

 

“Why’re you stressing about the party?” Roger asks in curiosity.

 

“I don’t know- I guess- I’m just n-not really good around crowds of people I don’t know. Ever since the club the other night- I just- never mind, it’s no big deal. I don’t know why I’m boring you with all of my unneeded stress.” John says quickly, beginning to rise from his seat when Roger grabs his shirt and tugs him down.

 

“Oh no you don’t. I want you to tell me what’s going on. I know you and Brian and Freddie are close, but I see the way that you have been the last couple of weeks since the club. You need to talk to someone about it. If you want me to be that someone, I’m all ears.” Roger says while placing a hand on John’s shoulder. Partially in comfort, but also to prevent the bassist from trying to dart off again.

 

John sighs and tries to collect his thoughts.

 

“I don’t know, Rog. I guess I’ve just been worried about being around people again. I’ve been having… nightmares about- about him. About the man that literally tried to take me. I just keep reliving it in my dreams, but in the dreams, you and Freddie aren’t there to help me. I’m all alone.” John says shakily.

 

Roger tries to take in what John was saying. “Listen, John. What happened that night was an extreme situation that won’t happen again, okay? Freddie was really nervous about leaving you at your house after that. He wanted you to come sleep at our place.” Roger says.

 

John looks up at the blond in surprise. “Really? Freddie wanted me to stay with him?”

 

Roger chuckles. “Yes, you blind dummy. Freddie really cares about you, a lot.”

 

John looks down, blushing at the knowledge of Freddie wanting him to stay at his place that night after the club.

 

Roger begins to wonder if he should tell John about Freddie’s crush, but he decides that that isn’t his place to pry. Telling John about his feelings is for Freddie to do and for Freddie only.

 

Roger pats John’s knee softly. “We are here for you, Deaky. If you ever feel this way at all, come tell us. We want to be there for you as not only a band, but also as friends.”

 

John smiles softly at Roger’s kind words. “Thank you, Roger. The same goes for you i-if you ever wanna talk about anything.”

 

Roger smiles back and rises from the picnic chair, stretching his arms and yawning loudly. “If I don’t get drunk by the end of the hour, I’m going to fight someone.” Roger declares.

 

John chuckles while rolling his eyes. Brian makes his way back to the speaker and record player setup with a hand full of more records. “I hope these will suffice, your highness.” Brian says to Roger with a fake bow.

 

Roger laughs. “Yes that will do. Off with you, peasant.” Roger says with a posh accent and the wave of his hand.

 

“The only ‘highness’ here is me, darlings.” Freddie says as he plants himself down where Roger was sitting, right next to John.

 

“Congratulations on graduating, Freddie.” John says with a faint blush already painting his cheeks.

 

“Why thank you, darling.” Freddie says while casually throwing an arm around John’s shoulders, making the younger boy blush even more.

 

Roger and Brian send Freddie knowing looks which Freddie promptly ignores.

 

“Are we excited about the party tonight, boys?” Freddie asks.

 

“I’m pumped to get blackout if that’s what you mean.” Replies Roger.

 

“Of course you’re excited about the drinking, Rog.” Brian says.

 

“Well,” Roger begins. “I’m also excited about the girls.” Roger says with a cheeky smile that makes Brian roll his eyes.

 

“Alright lady killer, this is a graduation party, remember? Freddie and I graduated from college? Did you forget about us already?” Brian asks in amusement.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, who are you?” Roger asks smartly. His reply from Brian is a nice slap on the head.

 

Freddie leans in toward John, whispering close to his ear. “You will protect me from their stupidity, won’t you, love?” Freddie asks.

 

John blushes and tries to speak, but all he can think about is Freddie’s warm breath fanning over the side of John’s face. So, all he can do is nod in response to Freddie’s question, making Freddie chuckle.

 

“My hero.” Freddie whispers once again, while also placing a soft kiss on the side of John’s head.

 

John thought he could just die right there. If Brian and Roger weren’t arguing at the moment, John knows that they would have seen the small kiss, and they wouldn’t ever let him live it down.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Once the sun sets, the party is in full swing. John invited Mark and his new fling, Ashley, to the party. Brian invited most of his, as Roger put it, “nerd friends”. Roger mainly invited women, of course, and Freddie invited some friends from his art classes.

 

Roughly, the party had about 40 guests and the backyard was crowded. It was a “no parents allowed” party, much to Brian and Freddie’s mother’s disappointment, but either way, they would not want to bear witness to some of the acts that Roger was performing with these women at the party. “Time and place, Roger. Time and place.” John thinks to himself.

 

He is currently sitting with Brian, Mark and Ashley, and some of Brian’s friends who surprisingly also knew Mark. John shouldn’t be surprised, though. Mark knew just about everybody. They were chatting about school and the band when Freddie plopped himself right next to John.

 

“Hello, darling. Are you enjoying yourself?” Freddie asks, and like before, throwing his arm around John's shoulders and pulling him close.

 

John blushes a dark pink. “I’m having a great time, Freddie. You seem to be enjoying yourself.” John says smelling the strong scent of alcohol on the dark haired boy’s breath.

 

“Yes, well, dear. I graduated and now it’s time to party!” Freddie says loudly and throwing his drink in the air, causing everyone around him to erupt in laughter and cheers. John smiles at how carefree Freddie is and can’t help but blush when Freddie offers him a sip from his cup.

 

John reaches to take the cup when his hand meets Freddie’s awkwardly. John goes to pull his hand away when Freddie grabs it and guides it to his lap. Freddie holds John’s hand in his under the table they are sat at and leans in close to John.

 

“Do you mind if I hold your hand, Deaky?” Freddie asks quietly.

 

“Uh- I d-don’t mind.”

 

And so they continue their conversations with the rest of the table casually. John blushing all the while at the knowledge that his hand is being held by the handsome man next to him. “Does this mean that Freddie likes me?” John asks himself. He is confused on his own feelings for Freddie, let alone how the singer feels towards him.

 

Brian even said at John’s audition, Freddie flirts with everyone. John has seen that in how he greets his friends. Always hugging people and complimenting them in ways that regular friends didn’t dare compliment each other.

 

John now knows that Freddie is gay, but does Freddie always act this affectionate with his friends? He doesn’t kiss Brian’s head, he doesn’t hold Roger’s hand, at least, not that he’s seen. John simply doesn’t know how to feel at this point. His relationship with Freddie wasn’t… complicated, but it was definitely confusing. At least to John, that is.

 

John is pulled from his train of thought when he hears Mark call out his name from across the table.

 

“John! You didn’t introduce me to your singer, Freddie.” Mark says with his arm around Ashley.

 

“Oh, sorry, uh- Freddie, this is Mark, my flatmate.” John says.

 

Freddie nods in acknowledgment. “Nice to meet you, mate.” Freddie replies nicely while sipping from his mostly finished beer.

 

The conversation continues, but John and Freddie are mainly in their own little world of playing a game of ‘Would You Rather’.

 

“So, would you rather… kiss Brian or Roger?” Freddie asks with a smirk and a fresh beer in hand. John’s face heats up as he chuckles, sipping from his own beer before answering.

 

“Why would you ask me that? You’re so weird.” John says laughing.

 

Freddie smiles, shrugging his shoulders. “That doesn’t sound like an answer.” Freddie says.

 

John’s laughing subsides and he thinks about it for a moment before responding. “Probably Brian.” John says.

 

Freddie laughs. “Why Brian?”

 

John’s face heats up. “Oh, I don’t know-”

 

“Oh no, darling. I need to know your reasoning behind choosing Brian, the straightest man to ever live.”

 

“I guess- well, because he’s easy to talk to and he’s nice.” John says, now blushing wildly.

 

“Well, if I knew that I had to be easy to talk and and a nice guy, then maybe I would have kissed you sooner.” Freddie says smirking.

 

John’s face gets impossibly redder and he hides his face behind his hands smiling. The slight buzz from his alcohol is doing nothing to help the warm blush covering his ears and cheeks.

 

Freddie uncovers John’s hands from his face. “Don’t hide that blush from me, Deaky. You know it’s my weakness.” Freddie says smiling.

 

John’s eyes widen when he sees just how close him and Freddie have gotten. More people have surrounded the table, so room was limited. Not only that, but Freddie had moved in closer to John.

 

They are interrupted, however, by one of Freddie’s friends, Josh, coming up to the table with a new guy in tow. Freddie greets his friend, but freezes when he sees who Josh brought over to the party.

 

John drops his drink on the ground when he sees the face from his nightmares standing right in front of him. He feels his body begin to shake, and he can’t help it when he reaches for Freddie’s hand to hold it tightly in fear.

 

“Hey Fred, this is my roommate, Greg.” Josh says, apparently not noticing the intensity filling the air as everyone at the table goes quiet.

 

Greg leans down so he is right near John’s face, grinning like a cat who got the cream. “Why hello, beautiful. Nice to see you again.”

 

 

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger! i hope i will have an update for you in the next couple of days. thank you for reading! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoy this next chapter! much more drama to come! :))))

Before John knows what is happening, the table is tossed with force and Freddie is up in Greg’s face, John standing slightly behind Freddie, who is still grasping his hand tightly. 

 

 

“Back away from us before I rip your head off.” Freddie says calmly, but the way he is shaking tells of how enraged he is. 

 

 

“Oh shit!” Roger shouts from across the lawn, running over to stand next to Freddie. Brian comes up next to John, placing a hand on his back in an attempt to move him from the area, but John is worried about Freddie and wants him to calm down before he gets hurt. 

 

 

Roger glances over at Freddie’s angry red face and begins to crack his knuckles.

 

 

Freddie slowly releases John’s hand, surprising John. “Brian,” Freddie states without looking away from Greg’s intimidating gaze. “Take John into the house, now.” Freddie grits out through his teeth. 

 

 

John acts before he can think it through and steps between Greg and Freddie, resting his palms against Freddie’s chest, trying to push him away. 

 

 

“Freddie. Stop it right now. Listen to me, you need to back off. There is a crowd now, and I don’t want the police coming.” John warns in a soft tone. 

 

 

Freddie doesn’t respond, never tearing his gaze from Greg. 

 

 

“Freddie, please.” John begs, tears pricking at his eyes. At that, Freddie glances down and sees that John is on the verge of tears. John grabs Freddie’s hand again and tries to lead him away from Greg, but Greg just has to open his big mouth. 

 

 

“Where are you going, John? I thought we could continue what we started a couple of weeks ago.” Greg says while grinning smugly the whole time. John feels Freddie tense up again and lets out a sigh, fully knowing that there is nothing he can do to stop Freddie from pouncing on the man now. 

 

 

Freddie turns back toward Greg. “Brian,” Is all Freddie has to say for Brian to move into action, grabbing John and dragging him away from the punches now being thrown. 

 

 

Greg’s friend, Josh, decided to defend Greg and goes after Roger. Freddie swings at Greg and hits the man in the eye as Roger and Josh tumble to the ground, arms and legs swinging wildly. Once John is away from the violence, Brian rushes back to get Josh off of Roger. John is shocked to see just how strong the guitarist is and picks Josh up off the ground, practically tossing him away from Roger. 

 

 

Mark interjects and pulls Freddie and Greg away from each other with some help from Brian and a now standing Roger. 

 

 

John decides that it is safe to approach Freddie now, and he stands in front of him once again. Freddie’s eyebrow is split open and blood is slowly trickling from the cut. John reacts instinctively when he places both hands on Freddie’s cheeks, examining the rest of his face for injury. 

 

 

“Freddie,” John calls to him. “I’m okay. I’m right here, it’s okay.” 

 

 

Freddie’s breathing begins to calm down slowly, but the singers eyes remain on Greg who is somewhere behind John at this point. John didn’t care. All he cared about was that Freddie was okay and that he didn’t get hurt too badly. 

 

 

Brian, Mark and Roger begin to pull Josh and Greg from the backyard in an attempt to get them away from the party. As they are being shoved out, John hears Greg call to him loudly. 

 

 

“Bye beautiful! I know I’ll be seeing you again very soon!” Greg yells loudly. 

 

 

John strains to keep his hold on Freddie as he goes to charge at the man again, but John tries to bring the singer’s attention back to himself. 

 

 

“Freddie, it’s okay. It’s not worth it. Okay? He’s leaving.” John says with some fear laced in his voice. What Greg said really shook him up. He said that he was going to see him again. John hadn’t noticed he was violently shaking until Freddie’s voice cut through the tension of the moment. 

 

 

“John, love, you’re shaking.” Freddie says while pulling the bassist into his arms. He rubs soothing circles along the younger one’s back. 

 

 

“You’re okay, darling. I’m here, I got you.” Freddie says reassuringly. 

 

 

“C-Can we go to your a-apartment, please F-Freddie?” John asks shakily. 

 

 

“Yes, dear. Let’s go. Do you have your stuff?” 

 

 

John nods in reply and clasps onto Freddie’s hand tightly in fear of losing the singer during the tread to get through the backyard. John could feel eyes boring into his skin as Freddie led the bassist through the party and all the guests. 

 

 

Once outside near the front of the house, Freddie and John were met with Brian, Roger and Mark. They were standing together, chatting at a low volume. They stopped their conversation as soon as Freddie and John walked up to them. 

 

 

Mark glances down at John and Freddie’s hands with curiosity, and John goes to pull his hand from Freddie’s grip, only for Freddie to tighten his hold and send John a reassuring squeeze through their linked hands. 

 

 

“I’m taking John back to the apartment and he’s going to stay there with me for a while. We can come clean up the yard tomorrow, but maybe it would be best if we shut down the party.” Freddie says. 

 

 

Brian nods in agreement. “C’mon, Rog. You and I are on party shut down duty.” Brian and Roger make their way back around to the yard as Mark steps closer to John, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. 

 

 

“Hey, are you alright, Deaks?” Mark asks. 

 

 

John looks up at him, his tear stained eyes puffy and red from crying earlier. He nods quickly to avoid talking. He doesn’t think that there is any way he could talk about what just happened. Well, at least not right now. Mark nods his head slowly in understanding, and releases John from his loose grip. 

 

 

Freddie begins to lead him toward the band’s van and hops into the driver’s seat. 

 

 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Once they arrive back at the apartment, Freddie seats John down on the couch and heads to the kitchen to make some tea and clean off the cut in his eyebrow. It’s only a small cut, so he simply cleans the blood off his face and slaps a small bandage on it quickly and carries the tea out to the living room.

 

 

“Do you want to talk, darling?” Freddie asks gently while placing John’s cup of tea down on the coffee table. 

 

 

“I-In a little bit. I-I just n-need a minute.” John replies shakily bringing his tea to his lips. 

 

 

Freddie sits back on the chair, giving John some space and time to process everything from the party. He runs through his own thoughts while he waits for John to try and cope with his own feelings about the whole situation. 

 

 

Freddie thinks over the fighting that took place less than thirty minutes ago and tries to wrap his head around it. He can’t remember a time he has ever been that enraged. He couldn’t control anything. His emotions, his movements, his anger. It was all just… blank. He couldn’t comprehend why his body went into airplane mode and how he was even unaware at how messily he handled the situation. 

 

 

He definitely could have been beaten really bad. Yes, he had the help of Roger, who is always one for getting a piece of the action when it comes to fighting. He probably didn’t even know what Freddie was fighting about, he simply just jumped in. He will have to thank the drummer later for that. 

 

 

But he still couldn’t understand it. Why had he gotten so violent toward that Greg guy? I mean, the first time they crossed paths, Freddie knocked the dude on his ass because he was literally trying to kidnap the bassist from the club. This Freddie found odd. If he had… intentions… then why not just drag John to the bathroom? Why try and take him? Especially in such a public place? Don’t get Freddie wrong, he isn’t trying to say that the guy should have done that, but that is usually what happens.

 

 

This second time he has been around this Greg character, however, all he was saying was shitty things to John, he didn’t even grab him. But this time, Freddie actually swung multiple times and they ended up in an all out brawl. 

 

 

It must have been the way that John had reacted to seeing Greg. The younger brunette was terrified. Freddie could feel him shaking so hard, even when the singer wasn’t touching him, he still could feel John shaking behind him. It made Freddie’s blood boil, the thought of someone scaring the younger boy to the point where he was shivering in fear. Freddie didn’t like that.  

 

 

“F-Freddie,” John calls out to the singer.

 

 

Freddie turns his head to look at the bassist. “Yes, John?” Freddie asks. 

 

 

“You’re holding that pillow really tightly, are you okay?” John asks softly. 

 

 

Freddie looks down at his hands in shock to see that he is indeed gripping the pillow really tightly. He releases it completely and turns his body so that he is still leaning on the couch cushion, but he doesn’t have to crane his neck to look over at John. 

 

 

  
“Yes, darling, I’m sorry,” Freddie starts. “I’m just… trying to calm down.” 

 

 

John looks down at his hands and nods in understanding. 

 

 

“I-I think I’m ready to talk about it now.” John says sitting up slightly, resting his elbows on his knees. 

 

 

“Okay, Deaky. Whenever you’re ready.” Freddie says placing a reassuring hand on John’s back.

 

 

John releases a shaky breath and tries to gather his thoughts. 

 

 

“Honestly, I’m just really scared, Freddie. I feel like he’s watching me all the time. I-I can’t explain it. When I close my eyes, all I can see is his face. It feels like my heart is stopping in my chest as soon as I think about the night at the club. And even at the party, he leaned down into m-my face and just… s-stared at me like he was going to-”, John chokes up and finds that he couldn’t finish what he was going to say. He couldn’t say it even if he was paid to. 

 

 

He couldn’t think about that. 

 

 

Freddie rubs small smoothing circles along John’s back making the younger shiver and blush at the soft touch. “John, look at me.” Freddie says.

 

 

John moves so that he is facing Freddie, and Freddie reaches up and holds John’s warm, blush covered face in his hands. He holds his face like he is holding the most delicate gem in the whole world. He wipes at the fallen tears running down John’s cheeks. 

 

 

“He is not here, he will never get close to you again, and while I am here with you, no one will hurt you. Nothing will happen to you, as long as I can help it. You have my word, okay? You are important to me, and Brian and Roger, and Mark, we will protect you and look after you. You have nothing to fear.” Freddie says sternly, still holding John’s blushing face. 

 

 

John nods in understanding after letting what Freddie said soak in a little bit. The singer releases John’s face and leans back into the couch and letting the bassist take a minute to understand what Freddie was trying to say. John felt a little bit better at the singer’s words. He truly believes that Freddie will protect him and take care of him, but he couldn’t understand why? Why did Freddie care so much about John’s safety? Mark was never like this with John, neither was Brian, or Roger. Just Freddie. 

 

 

John couldn’t comprehend why Freddie would put himself in danger just to look after him. What was Freddie getting out of it? What was his motivation? Was he just saying these things so that John would feel better? John didn’t want to question it too much, or he feared he would go into a panic. If he had someone looking out for him, then he would take it. 

 

 

John knows that he is 19, he has his own place, he doesn’t depend on his parents anymore, he is an adult to society's standards, but he wasn’t the most macho adult out there. John is small, he’s a little feminine in built, and he isn’t one for confrontation, but he will defend the people he cares about no matter the situation, it’s just… when it comes to things or situations targeting John, he doesn’t know how to handle that pressure. If it was anyone else, hell, if it was Freddie, John would defend the singer as well, but since it’s not Freddie, it’s different. 

 

 

John couldn’t really explain it, but it made sense to him. He needed someone to look out for him during this time. He had no other choice. He was in danger as long as that Greg guy was still out there looking for him. He had hoped it wasn’t a full-on stalker situation, but now the bassist wasn’t sure what this situation was anymore. 

 

 

“Freddie,” John begins. “Can I ask you something?” John asks. 

 

 

“Anything, dear. I’m all ears.” Freddie replies.

 

 

“Do you like m-”, but John doesn’t get to finish when the door opens with a heavy push. Roger comes staggering in with a stressed out Brian trailing behind him. 

 

 

“‘Ello boys!” Roger shouts, landing very ungracefully on the chair next to the couch in the living room.

 

 

“Brian, what the hell is wrong with him?” Freddie asks with annoyance clear in his voice. 

 

 

“I swear I only lost him for 5 fucking minutes. The idiot got into the liquor we were putting away, and next thing I know, he’s drinking vodka like it’s water! We can’t take him anywhere!” Brian shouts. 

 

 

Brian then glances over at John and does a double take, obviously just remembering that John was in the room with red puffy eyes and flinching as Brian was yelling. 

 

 

“Oh, Deaky. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout like that.” Brian says apologetically. 

 

 

“I-It’s okay, Brian,” John says, “no worries.” Brian smiles softly in response and turns his attention back to the piss drunk drummer on the chair next to where he is standing. 

 

 

The guitarist holds out a hand for the blonde. “C’mon, Roger. Let’s get you to bed.” Brian says sternly. Roger groans as he is pulled up from the couch. As he is being led to his room, Roger sends a careless wave from behind him that causes Freddie to chuckle a bit. 

 

 

John glances at Freddie carefully and his eyes widen when he sees that the cut on the singer’s head has begun to bleed heavily again. 

 

 

“Freddie, don’t move.” John says quickly standing to his feet and rushing to the kitchen to wet a towel. He returns to the couch, moving in closer to clean the cut on Freddie’s eyebrow. He removes the old bandage and replaces it with a new one.

 

 

“Thanks, darling.” Freddie says with a warm smile. John blushes. 

 

 

“No problem.” John replies. 

 

 

“Now, what was it that you were going to ask me?” Freddie asks after a moment or two passes of John cleaning the singer’s wound. 

 

 

“Oh… uh,” John begins to wonder if now was a good time to ask Freddie if the older boy was interested in him. Interested in a way that wasn’t normal for friends, but the bassist found himself growing nervous and scared that he would offend Freddie. 

 

 

“I-I forgot! Uh, my bad, Freddie.” John says quickly. 

 

 

Freddie looks at him skeptically. “You know you can tell me anything, right Deaky?” Freddie asks. 

 

 

“Y-Yeah, I know, I just forgot, honestly.” John curses himself in his head. He was always shit at lying. But lying to Freddie, that proved to be very difficult for John. 

 

 

Freddie simply smiles, presumably letting the matter go. “Okay, darling. But as soon as you remember, you must tell me, okay?” 

 

 

“Okay.” John replies. 

 

 

Freddie yawns and checks the clock on the wall near the kitchen. “Oh dear,” Freddie says. “It’s getting late. I’ll get you some pillows and a blanket and we can set you up on the couch, okay darling?” 

 

 

“Thank you, Freddie. The couch will be fine.” John says in reply. 

 

 

Freddie smiles and leaves to grab some blankets and pillows from his bed to give to John. He also decides to grab some night clothes for John to wear, and he changes into them quickly once Freddie returns to the living room.

 

 

He props the pillows up so they sit neatly at one end of the couch, and he lays the blankets out, but pulling them back a bit so that John can climb in easily. Once the couch is set to Freddie’s standards, he waits until the bassist is comfortable and then turns the light out. 

 

 

“Good night, Deaky.” Freddie calls from the hallway close to his room.

 

 

“Good night, Freddie.” John responds quietly. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Freddie has a hard time sleeping that night. He can’t seem to get comfortable and keeps tossing and turning and throwing the blankets every which way. He was either too hot, or too cold, but never somewhere in the middle. 

 

 

He rolls over once again, trying to get comfortable, when he hears a faint cry coming from the living room. Freddie sits straight up in bed, holding his breath so that he can see if the sound is made again. Only after a couple of seconds, Freddie then hears crying and whimpering coming from the living room, and he climbs out of bed, quickly throwing on a t-shirt. 

 

 

He slowly makes his way to the living room and he hears it again. It’s a heartbreaking sob being released from the occupant of the couch. Freddie gets closer to the couch and tries his best to be quiet when approaching John’s sleeping form. 

 

 

Freddie looks over at John and his heart shatters when he sees the boy’s face. John’s eyebrows are scrunched up and his whole body is shivering and twitching. His arms are wrapped around himself, clutching his body like he is holding himself. He breath is coming out in short bursts and his legs are kicking frantically, trying to get away from whatever was frightening him in his dream. 

 

 

Freddie gently places a hand on John’s arm, making the boy jump in fear and his eyes sprung open, tears beginning to make their way down his face. Freddie engulfs him in a hug and John begins to struggle trying to push the older boy away. 

 

 

“Deaky, it’s me. John, John, darling, it’s me, Freddie. You’re okay, John. I’m here, it’s okay.” Freddie says soothingly while tracing small circles along the boy’s back. He remembers how that had calmed John down when they were talking earlier, and it seems to help the boy now. 

 

 

Freddie spends a few moments simply holding the younger boy in his arms until John’s breathing begins to even out. 

 

 

John looks up at Freddie sniffling softly. “I’m sorry, F-Freddie. I didn’t mean to wake you.” John says with a blush rising to his cheeks. 

 

 

Freddie laughs a bit in disbelief that John is even apologizing to him right now. “Darling, don’t apologize for having a nightmare. I told you I’d be there for you, didn’t I? It’s no problem at all.” Freddie says sincerely.

 

 

John nods in understanding and wipes eyes. Freddie can’t help but smile at how precious John looks right now. Not only is his blush still a light pink on his cheeks, but his bright grey eyes are shining sweetly from the moon glow coming from the window, and John is wearing Freddie’s clothes that seem to be a little bit big on the slimmer bassist. Freddie runs a hand through John’s hair, causing the other boy to sigh in content. 

 

 

John blushes even more brightly and Freddie chuckles lightly. “What, darling? Do you like your hair being played with?” Freddie asks. 

 

 

John blushes even darker and smiles shyly up at Freddie. “It… feels nice, yeah. No one has played with my hair since I was a kid. My mom used to do it to put me to sleep.” John says quietly. 

 

 

Freddie smiles sweetly. “Well, why don’t we go into my bed and I’ll play with your hair until you fall asleep. Would you like to sleep with me in my bed, darling?” Freddie asks. 

 

 

John looks down, blush still prevalent on his pale cheeks. He nods without looking up at Freddie, too shy to show the blush painted in his cheeks. 

 

 

Freddie stands from the couch and reaches a hand out for John to take, which he does, and leads them back to his bedroom. 

 

 

Once the two boys climb in and get comfortable, Freddie rolls over so that he is facing John’s back. He runs his hand through the brunette’s long hair which causes the younger of the two to sigh contentedly. John begins to feel his eyes grow heavy as he drifts off to a deep sleep. 

 

 

John’s breathing gets deeper, notifying Freddie that he has fallen asleep. Freddie stops touching John’s hair and scooches a bit closer to the bassist so that he can feel John’s body heat from where he is laying. Freddie quickly finds himself drifting off, much quicker than he was attempting to before, as they both fall into a relaxing sleep free of nightmares. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Freddie wakes up slowly. He rolls over to see John facing him. The boy is still sound asleep and Freddie can’t help but watch John sleep for a little while. He looks angelic with his hair fanned out across the pillow and one of his hands resting softly underneath his chin. His chest rises and falls gently with each slow breath and Freddie notices that his eyebrows tend to twitch in his sleep, making the singer laugh softly. 

 

 

Freddie decides finally to get up and make some breakfast and coffee. Freddie has always been an early riser, so he knows that he will be the first to wake up. This doesn’t bother him, however, because he can get some time to himself. 

 

 

Freddie goes to the bathroom and does his business. Now heading to the kitchen, Freddie stops when he hears light snoring coming from Roger’s room. Freddie has known Roger for a while now, and he knows that the drummer never snores. Roger is the quietest sleeper Freddie has ever met, so snoring coming from the blonde’s room surprises Freddie. 

 

 

Freddie decides to investigate. He turns the knob of the door very slowly and as quietly as possible. Roger was a heavy sleeper, but he wasn’t sure if whoever else was in the bedroom with him was as well. Playing it safe, Freddie tip toes into the dark room, allowing time for his eyes to adjust to the dark room. 

 

 

Once he is able to see more clearly, Freddie can make out two bodies in the bed, one of the bodies definitely has longer legs than Roger. So long in fact that the unknown occupant’s feet hang off the bed. 

 

 

Freddie moves to the head of the bed and sees Roger on the far side of the bed facing the wall, still deep in sleep, while the person next to him has the blankets covering their head. Freddie grasps some of the blanket in his hand and tugs quickly to uncover the unknown sleeper. 

 

 

Freddie gasps loudly when seeing Brain, fully clothed, laying in  Roger’s bed. 

 

 

“Holy fuck, Brian?! What are you doing in Roger’s bed?” Freddie says loudly. 

 

 

Roger groans and rubs his face as Brian shoots up in bed. 

 

 

“Why are you yelling, Freddie?” Roger says, hands still on his face. 

 

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because Brian is weirdly fully clothed and sleeping in your bed.” Freddie says with sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

 

 

Roger removes his hands from his eyes suddenly when he sees Brian sitting up in bed close to him. Too close, in fact.

 

 

“Brian! What the hell?!” Roger yells.

 

 

“Jesus, can you idiots stop yelling?!” Brian shouts. 

 

 

“Why are you in my bed?” Roger asks accusingly.

 

 

“I brought you to bed last night and I went to leave once you got in bed, but you grabbed my hand and yanked me into bed with you. You then climbed onto me and refused to let me up. You explained it by saying, and I quote, ‘You seem like you give good cuddles’, then you fell asleep and I was super tired so I fell asleep, too.” Brian explains carefully, trying not to leave a single detail out. 

 

 

Realization slowly begins to show on Roger’s feature, along with a dark blush on his cheeks from embarrassment. 

 

 

Freddie laughs loudly. “So… is Brian a good cuddler, Roggie?” 

 

 

Roger’s face flashes a dark red and he takes his pillow and tosses it, aiming for Freddie’s head. He misses, of course, because Freddie darts out of the room. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

John wakes up to loud laughing coming from the room next door and slowly rises from Freddie’s bed. Walking toward the door, he opens it slowly, peeking his head out to look into the hallway. Seeing that it is clear, he walks the short distance to the bedroom door with the loud laughing coming from behind it.

 

 

John is reaching to knock on the door when Freddie speeds out from the room, knocking into John in the process. 

 

 

Freddie reaches an arm around John’s waist to steady the bassist and prevent him from falling, making John blush at their now very close contact. 

 

 

“Well, good morning to you too, darling.” Freddie says smirking down at John. 

 

 

John swears that Freddie will be the death of him. 

  
  
  


 

 

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to end this one a little lighter than the previous chapters. i hope you enjoyed this update and if you are still keeping up with me, thank you! as always, leave me a comment if you liked it :)


	8. Chapter Eight

John leaves Freddie and Roger’s house shortly after Brian made everyone breakfast. He walked through his apartment door to see Mark lounging out on the sofa with Ashley watching T.V. John blushes when he sees that they had pulled away very quickly from each other when he had opened the door. 

 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” John says looking down. 

 

 

“No worries, John. I was just saying goodbye.” Ashley replies with a sweet smile. She grabs Mark’s jaw to bring him in for a quick kiss, then she heads out the door after saying goodbye to John. 

 

 

John hangs up his keys and removes his shoes and places them neatly on the floor near the door. 

 

 

“So,” Mark starts. “How was your night?” Mark asks awkwardly. 

 

 

John moves over to where Mark is sitting and lands on the couch with a goan next to him. 

 

 

“We need to talk.” John says. 

 

 

Mark sighs, “Listen man, you don’t have to tell me everything if it makes you uncomfortable.” Mark says. 

 

 

“I know, but I want to tell you so that you aren’t left in the dark. I could also use your opinion on a couple of things.” 

 

 

Mark nods in reply and waits for John to begin his story. John takes a deep breath, already feeling himself starting to panic about recounting the events that have led to this point. 

 

 

“About a month ago, after my first concert with the band, we went out to the club near the pub we played at. Everything was fine, but then Brian left to use the bathroom, and Freddie and Roger decided to go dance,” John pauses due to Mark’s look of confusion.

 

 

“They left you alone?” Mark asks. 

 

 

John sighs. “Yes, technically, but I’m 19, I can handle myself either way. I was fine until that dude from the party yesterday decided to harrass me.” 

 

 

Mark stiffens. “What did he do, John?” 

 

 

John shrugs, looking down at his feet as he begins to feel his anxiety spike as he starts to relive the moment Greg tried to take him from the club. 

 

 

“He… grabbed me. T-Then he tried to t-take me from the club by force.” John says blankly. 

 

 

Mark sucks in a heavy breath. “He tried to kidnap you? How did you get away?”

 

 

“Freddie and Roger helped me get out of there. I’m okay, it’s alright.” John said. But it wasn’t alright. John can still feel his piercing gaze on his skin, his touch on his hands and shoulder. He can still feel him and he hates it. 

 

 

“John, I’m so sorry. If I had known , I would have been apart of that brawal with Roger and Freddie.” Mark says. 

 

 

John laughs a bit. “You’re always looking for a fight, Mark.”

 

 

Mark shoves John’s shoulder playfully. “Only when they deserve it.” 

 

 

John smiles. “So… Ashley, huh? How’d that happen?”

 

 

Mark blushes a bit, which takes John by surprise. “She was my partner in lab, and I went to the club the other night with some friends and we ended up dancing together… then one thing led to another… I don’t know, Deaks. She’s different.”

 

 

John nods. He’s honestly happy that Mark is thinking of settling down. He’s been the heartbreaker in way too many situations. Almost like Roger, in a way. 

 

 

“What about you?” Mark asks. 

 

 

“What about me?”

 

 

“I mean… have you found anyone you’re interested in?” 

 

 

John blushes looking down at his feet once again. “I-I don’t know-”

 

 

“John! C’mon, we tell eachother everything! No judgement here. What, is she ugly?” Mark asks.

 

 

“What?! Don’t call girls ugly-”

 

 

“Okay, then what’s wrong with her?”

 

 

“N-Nothings wrong with him-”

 

 

“Wait, I’m sorry, did you just say ‘him’?” Mark asks with wide eyes. 

 

 

John’s head shoots up. Oh shit, John did say ‘he’, didn’t he? John begins to blush a dark red and he looks down at his feet.

 

 

“I-I-I-”

 

 

“John… who is ‘him’?” 

 

 

“Listen, I just made a mistake, okay? I didn’t mean-”

 

 

“Is it Freddie?” Mark interrupts in a serious tone.

 

 

John’s eyes shoot up to meet Mark’s intense gaze once again. “Mark, what are you-” 

 

 

Mark holds up a hand to stop John from talking. “No, John. You like him. I know you do, so don’t try to lie to me.”

 

 

John feels tears prick his eyes and he blinks quickly to keep them from falling, but it’s too late. Tears run down his face and Mark reaches out a hand to gently place on John’s shoulder. 

 

 

“John, it’s okay. I accept you, okay? I love you like a brother. But I want you to be honest with me, okay?” Mark asks with a warm smile. 

 

 

John peers up at him through the blurriness of his tears and nods his head slowly in understanding. John should have known that Mark wouldn’t be upset about his feelings for Freddie. John was still confused about what these feelings are, but having Mark now know about his feelings made the stress of caring that secret lighten on his shoulders a little bit. 

 

 

“I’m sorry, Mark. I just don’t know how I feel about Freddie and I’m still trying to understand my own feelings. I was going to tell you once I knew what was going on with me.” John explains. 

 

 

Mark nods his head. “I get it, Deaks. But, if you can’t see how much Freddie likes you, then we might need to take you to the eye doctor.” Mark says with a chuckle.

 

 

“Wait, really? You think he likes me?” John asks. 

 

 

“Uh… hello?! Yes he fucking does! And don’t try to pretend that you guys secretly holding hands wasn’t totally obvious. Also, the way Freddie looks at you, smiles at you, blushes when you’re around… it’s so obvious.” Mark says excitedly. 

 

 

John laughs. “Yeah, I guess we weren’t very discreet about the whole holding hands thing, but how do I ask him if he likes me? I don’t want to offend him because he told me that he was gay, and if he’s just an affectionate guy, then he might find it offensive that I think he’s hitting on me.” John explains. 

 

 

“Yeah,” Mark starts. “I guess you’re right, but I think you need to take the plunge. Just explain to him that you like him, and that you want to know if he likes you back. I don’t think he would find that offensive.” 

 

 

John shrugs. “I mean, I could do that, but it might take me awhile to find the courage to ask him on a date or something.” 

 

 

Mark nods his head. “Honestly John, I have a feeling that he may ask you pretty soon.” 

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Yeah, I mean, with the way that he looks at you, and how he treated you at the party when that Greg guy was starting shit, I think he is ready to tell you how he feels. I think if you wait long enough, you won’t even have to confess your feelings for him first.” 

 

 

“So you think I should wait it out?” John asks.

 

 

“Yeah,” Mark encourages. “I’m sure he’ll ask you really soon.” 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Mark has been wrong about many things since the time that John has known him, but he has never been this wrong before… ever.

 

 

It has been almost a month since John and Mark had their talk and not much has changed. Of course Ashley and Mark are official now, but for John’s love life, things haven’t really changed. 

 

 

John has noticed that Freddie will touch him a bit more, and kiss his head and hands sometimes, but nothing more than that (like John wanted). 

 

 

Currently, Queen were having a rehearsal and discussing the set-list for the next coming shows. It was July, and many venues were asking for bands to play festivals, which meant larger crowds. In point, larger crowds meant that Queen was making the rounds in the music world of local London bands. 

 

 

They were selling out pubs and clubs up to three times a week now. They were always rehearsing and John and Brian seldom left Freddie and Roger’s apartment. It was always sleep, rehearsal, eat, and repeat. 

 

 

This life was starting to get to John. After his nice and personal talk with Mark, he finds himself sometimes upset that he barely sees his roommate anymore because he practically lives at Freddie and Roger’s flat now. 

 

 

John feels a hand fall onto his shoulder. He looks next to him to see Brian sitting there with a kind expression on his features. 

 

 

“Hey, Deaky,” he says, “you alright?”

 

 

John simply smiles halfheartedly at the guitarist. 

 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just over thinking, I guess.” 

 

 

Brian nods in understanding and goes back to plucking his guitar absentmindedly. John is grateful that he and Brian have gotten so close so this summer. He always knew that Freddie and Roger were the best of friends, but it was nice to have a special bond with Brian recently. It’s fun to talk to the older man about science and technology sometimes, though Freddie and Roger are smart guys on some things, they also have their moments.

 

 

John chuckles a bit to himself when he recalls the moment he overheard his two band-mates in the kitchen arguing with each other on the proper way to boil an egg. 

 

 

John decides to make himself useful while Freddie and Roger are working at their stall in Kensington Market and restring his bass guitar. Their last performance was great, and he was playing so hard that he broke a string! Good thing it was the last song so he didn’t have to worry about the break too much, but now it was time to finally restring his favorite bass. 

 

 

John is just about finished when Freddie and Roger come home around 8 o’clock that night. 

 

 

“Oh, you guys are still here?” Roger asks in light surprise.

 

 

Brian huffs out a laugh. “Where else would we be, Rog? We have a show in 24 hours and we haven’t even prepared for it. It’s our largest crowd yet and we haven’t even decided on the final set list.” Brian explains from his spot on the couch. 

 

 

Freddie rolls his eyes. “Bri, dear, I swear you will die from all of that stress going through that big brain of yours. We will be great tomorrow night. Nothing to worry on about, right sweetheart?” Freddie asks while winking at John.

 

 

John blushes and looks back down at his guitar, not giving the singer a response.

 

 

Brian sighs and sets his guitar down while rising from the couch. He heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. “Would you be up for a late practice then, Fred? I just want us to be prepared.” Brian asks while sipping from his water.

 

 

Roger shrugs casually as he peels a banana in the kitchen. “I’m down to go to the theater room now if everyone else is.” Roger responds. 

 

 

“Well… alright darling. I don’t mind either. Deaky?” Freddie addresses the bassist, still adjusting the newly set string on his guitar.

 

 

“Uh yeah, I don’t mind going this late. Will the doors be unlocked?” John asks.

 

 

“Yeah, they’re unlocked ‘till midnight.” Roger says, barely audible over his current mouth full of banana. 

 

 

Freddie snickers and playfully nudges the drummer, making Roger choke a little. “You have quite the talent of putting bananas in your mouth there, Roggie.” 

 

 

Roger’s face flashes red in embarrassment and Brian spits out the water he was drinking as John quickly brings his hand to his mouth and tries to cover his giggling. 

 

 

Freddie laughs loudly as he runs down the hall as Roger chases the singer, cursing loudly behind him. 

 

 

“Children,” Brian sighs while patting at the water that got on his shirt with a napkin, “I am friends... with children.” John chuckles as he nods his head in agreement. 

  
  


 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


They rehearse for a long time at the theater room and Roger and Brian are currently arguing over what songs to put on the set list. 

 

 

“I don’t know why we can’t just play what we always play. Why change the set list now, Roger?” Brian asks in frustration.

 

 

“Because we should do something fresh. We should make time to do some covers and solo stuff.” Roger explains. 

 

 

“If we had more time to rehearse, I would agree with your idea, Rog, but we can’t just change the whole layout of the show when it’s literally tomorrow night.” 

 

 

“How are we going to grab people’s attention if we do the same thing every single night? We should be experimenting and taking risks!” 

 

 

“Yes, but we can’t risk a mess up on stage because you want to be adventurous, Roger.” 

 

 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!

 

 

Freddie walks over to where John is sitting on his amp with his bass in his lap. “They do argue a lot, don’t they, darling?” Freddie asks the bassist. 

 

 

John looks up at Freddie and chuckles a bit. “Yeah, they almost argue more than you and Roger do.”

 

 

Freddie looks to be in deep thought while observing the other two Queen members fighting. “Maybe if they just slept together, just once-” 

 

 

“Freddie!” John exclaims in surprise.

 

 

“What?! They seem to have a sexual tension going on. Fucking each other might help their relationship.” 

 

 

John laughs in disbelief at Freddie’s words. Roger and Brian are the total opposite of gay. Roger especially. He brings home a new girl at least once a week. How could he be gay? Let alone gay for Brian?

 

 

Freddie chuckles to himself. “Well, I don’t think Brian could handle Roger. He barely can now.”

 

 

John nods. If there is anything about them being together that he actually comprehends, it’s that. They can’t be around each other for longer than an hour without finding something to bicker about. But Freddie and Roger are the same way. They argue about absolutely everything. John sometimes can’t believe that they have been friends for this long.

 

 

“Should we make them stop?” John asks after a while of listening to Brian and Roger arguing.

 

 

“Let’s give them a few more moments.” Freddie responds.

 

 

Suddenly the lights in the theater room cut and they are flooded in absolute darkness. John feels panic begin to take over him. Was this Greg coming to get him? Was he going to be grabbed at any moment? He said that he was going to find him, so was this it? What is going on? 

 

 

John removes his bass from himself quickly and tries to feel around his surroundings. John feels his body shiver in terror as Roger and Brian scramble and shout to try and find some source of light to find out what was going on. 

 

 

John almost screams when he is pulled into a tight embrace. 

 

 

“It’s me, darling. It’s me. I’ve got you, John. You’re okay, dear.” Freddie says gently while rubbing his back. 

 

 

John relaxes as he realizes that it’s just Freddie. Greg isn’t here and he’s okay. He’s safe with Freddie.

 

 

“Freddie?! John?! You guys okay?” Brian shouts from the opposite end of the stage.

 

 

“Yes, Brimi, we’re okay. Did you find the switch to turn the lights back on?” Freddie asks. 

 

 

“The lights would be back on by now if we found the switch, you genius.” Roger retorts. 

 

 

Freddie laughs quietly to himself. “Well he didn’t have to be such a bitch about a simple question.” Freddie whispers to John. 

 

 

John laughs quietly as Roger shouts, “I heard that!”

 

 

Finally the lights are turned back on and John blushes as he sees Roger and Brian looking over at Freddie and his close embrace. John removes himself gently from the singer’s hold and grabs his bass guitar from the floor and packs it back up in his case. 

 

 

“Perhaps we should head out for the night?” Brian offers. 

 

 

“Yeah, I’m exhausted.” Roger says yawning and stretching his arms over his head. 

 

 

“Alright then, let’s go.” Freddie says. The rest of the boys pack up their things and head out to the van.        
  


 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


 

The night after their sold out show is celebrated at Freddie and Roger’s flat. They decided to keep the celebrating among themselves and simply have a nice night in with some liquor and a record playing in the living room. 

 

 

John is seated on the couch with a beer in his hand as a surprisingly drunk Brian wobbles his way over to the spot next to John. He crashes down onto the couch with a groan and throws his arm that doesn’t have a drink in it around John’s shoulders. 

 

 

“I’m sooooo glad we’re friends Deaky. Y-You’re great. You’re the best!” Brian says loudly. John chuckles and pats Brian’s arm fondly. 

 

 

“Thanks, Bri. I’m glad we’re friends, too. Do you want some water, mate?” John asks kindly.

 

 

“There you go again!” Brian shouts. “There you go again, being so so so niiiiiiice!” 

 

 

John laughs. He’s never seen Brian like this before. Roger said that Brian can be quite the sad drunk, so seeing Brian so carefree and happy was definitely a surprise to the younger man. 

 

 

“I’m going to get you some water.” John says beginning to stand up.

 

 

“No, no, no it’s okay just hang out with me for a little bit longer, Deaky.” Brian says as he tugs John back down to the couch. Brian accidentally pulls John into his lap making John blush a dark red. 

 

 

“Deaky you’re my bestest friend. You don’t annoy me like Roger and Freddie do.” Brian says while hiccuping.

 

 

Freddie spots the two boys on the couch and his expression almost turns angry as he sees that John is practically sitting in Brian’s lap with the guitarist barely able to speak properly. 

 

 

“Brian, what are you doing to poor Deaky?” Freddie asks. 

 

 

“I’m giving him hugs because he is my best friend, Freddie. Leave us alone, you prick.” Brian says while laughing loudly. 

 

 

John looks at Freddie with ‘help me’ written all over his face. 

 

 

“Bri, darling, you need to let Deaky go. You’re going to bed now.” Freddie says. 

 

 

Brian holds onto John tighter and shakes his head. “No, no, no.” He repeats over and over. 

 

 

“Alright, I guess we are doing this the hard way. Roger?” Freddie calls for the drummer. 

 

 

Roger appears from the kitchen and gives Freddie a confused look. “What?” 

 

 

“Could you be a dear and grab Brian while I pull Deaky from him? He’s got the poor thing in a tight grip and Brian is too drunk to function right now.” Freddie explains. 

 

 

Roger chuckles as he makes his way to Brian’s side of the couch. “Okay, Bri. Let’s get you to bed.” Roger says as he grabs Brian by his arms and pries them off of John. 

 

 

As soon as John is free from Brian’s death grip, he is pulled up toward Freddie who brings him into a hug. 

 

 

“There,” Freddie says, “much better, don’t you agree, Deaky?” Freddie says peering down at John. 

 

 

The bassist blushes as Freddie smiles brightly down at the younger man. 

 

 

Roger struggles to support Brian’s weight as he half-carries the guitarist to the bedroom. “You can sleep in my room tonight, okay Bri?” Roger says. 

 

 

“T-Thanks, Rog. You’re my bestest friend ever, you know that?” Brian slurs out. 

 

 

John chuckles as Brian gives Roger the same speech he got just minutes ago. 

 

 

John and Freddie break from their hug and start cleaning up the cups in the kitchen and living room. 

 

 

“Are you going to stay here, Deaky? I can walk you home if you’d like?” Freddie asks. 

 

 

“Do you mind if I take the couch? I wouldn’t want us out on the streets so late at night, Freddie.” John explains. 

 

 

Freddie nods. “No problem, darling. I’ll get you a pillow and some blankets.” Freddie says. 

 

 

Freddie begins walking towards his room to grab John some blankets when he stops abruptly and turns back around. 

 

 

“Well,” the singer starts, “if it’s alright with you, you could always just sleep with me?” Freddie asks with a light blush on his face. 

 

 

John blushes at Freddie’s question. He hadn’t slept next to Freddie since he had a nightmare last month.   

 

 

“I-I don’t know Freddie. I’d hate to intrude.” John says sheepishly. 

 

 

“Nonsense darling. I don’t mind sleeping next to you at all.” Freddie explains. 

 

 

John looks down and blushes. He nods wordlessly and rises from the couch to follow Freddie to the bedroom. 

 

 

Once they enter Freddie’s bedroom, the boys get into bed without conversation and John decides to claim the side of the bed that he had used last time he slept in Freddie’s bed. Freddie doesn’t mention anything about it so John doesn’t think it’s a big problem. Freddie turns off the light as John gets adjusted under the covers. 

 

 

Freddie and John lay facing the other way, and John has this gut feeling that he should tell Freddie something. He doesn’t know what he should say. 

 

 

Should he tell the singer that he likes him as more than a friend? What if Freddie doesn’t feel the same way that John does? How does John even feel about Freddie? 

 

 

John thinks back on what he talked about with Mark a couple of weeks ago. Should he just tell Freddie how he feels? But what if John can’t even decipher his own feelings, let alone tell Freddie how he feels? 

 

 

Almost as if Freddie can read minds, John feels the older boy roll over and tap his shoulder. 

 

 

“John,” he whispers, “are you still awake?”

 

 

“Yeah I’m awake. Are you okay?” John asks back. He rolls over so he can now face Freddie. 

 

 

“Yes I’m fine. I just can’t seem to fall asleep yet.” Freddie explains.

 

 

“Me either. I was tired, but I guess I’m not anymore.” John says while releasing a breathy laugh. 

 

 

Freddie grins. “I know why you can’t sleep.” 

 

 

John’s body tenses as if he’s been caught and was now in big trouble. 

 

 

“You can’t sleep because you’re too excited after the show we played tonight.” Freddie finally says.

 

 

John releases a quiet shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Yeah, that must be it.” John replies. 

 

 

Freddie chuckles lightly and reaches up to move a piece of John’s long hair out of his face and tucks the hair behind his ear. John blushes at the simple action.

 

 

“Darling, can I ask you something?” Freddie asks while looking at John’s eyes. 

 

 

“U-Uh sure, Freddie. You can ask me anything you want.” 

 

 

“Do you trust me?” 

 

 

John’s stomach does a weird flip at Freddie’s question. Of course he trusts him. Freddie has done so much for him. Especially from the whole Greg situation. He wouldn’t be here if not for his band-mate and secret crush. But why was Freddie asking John if he trusts him? What is he planning?

 

 

“Yes, Freddie. I t-trust you.” John replies. 

 

 

“Do you mind if I… try something?” Freddie asks timidly. 

 

 

John doesn’t fail to notice the way that Freddie’s voice shakes when he asks John that. John can tell that Freddie is nervous. What does he want to try? John is nervous due to Freddie’s nerves. 

 

 

“What do-”

 

 

John doesn’t get to finish due to Freddie cupping John’s cheeks gently and pulling the bassist in to meet Freddie’s lips in a soft kiss. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger!! I'm the worst, I know. I'm so excited to share with y'all the rest that I have written for this story. Stay tuned for the next update hopefully coming soon! As always, leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far! Much love!! :)


	9. Chapter Nine

John can’t believe this is happening. 

 

 

Freddie is kissing him. He’s kissing him on the lips right now, and John isn’t moving. His eyes are wide open and Freddie’s eyes are shut. The singer is cupping John’s face with his warm soft palms, and John is just laying there… in complete shock. 

 

 

He tries to remind himself to breathe, but he can’t even remember his own name at this point. 

 

 

Freddie’s lips are soft against the bassist’s and John finally decides to lay a hand on Freddie’s chest to let the singer know that he needs to break the kiss to breathe. 

 

 

Freddie takes the hint and backs off. John’s blushing has never been more intense and he keeps his eyes and face down as he gulps air like he was suffocating.

 

 

Freddie smooths John’s hair down his back making the younger boy shiver. 

 

 

“John, darling? Are you alright?” Freddie asks warily. 

 

 

John’ mind races as he tries to comprehend what just happened. He doesn’t know how he feels if he’s being honest. 

 

 

He didn’t think he was gay… well, until Freddie came along. He has never found a man ‘attractive’ until he met Freddie. He had thought this was just a little confused feeling he was going through, but it seems that it is much more than that. 

 

 

“John.” Freddie says again. The singer is looking at John’s emotionless face with concern and worry edged into his features. 

 

 

John blinks a couple of times and decides to act on instinct. 

 

 

“I have to go.” John says quietly while rising from the bed. 

 

 

“Wait, John, where are you going?” Freddie asks while sitting up as John jumps out of the bed. 

 

 

“John, let’s just talk about this please? I’m s-sorry I won’t do it again I just-”

 

 

“It’s okay Freddie I need to g-go. I’m sorry.”

 

 

“John!” Freddie shouts in a broken voice as John rushes from the bedroom. 

 

 

John darts to the living room and grabs his bag  and his shoes. He throws on his shoes quickly without bothering to tie the laces just as Roger comes into the living room. 

 

 

“Deaky? What’s going on? Are you okay?” Roger asks sleepily. 

 

 

“I-I’m fine. I’m going home.” John says while opening the door. 

 

 

“Deaky, wait, let me walk you home. It’s late.” Roger says worriedly.

 

 

“I-I-I need to go right now. Tell Freddie I’m s-sorry.” John says quickly as he closes the door behind him. 

 

 

Roger scrunches his brows in confusion and makes his way to Freddie’s room. 

 

 

Roger knocks a couple times, but Freddie doesn’t answer. Roger decides to enter anyways and he turns the knob, pushing the door open slightly. 

 

 

“Freddie?” Roger calls softly into the quiet room. 

 

 

“Leave me alone, Roger.” Freddie says from the opposite side of the bed. 

 

 

Roger enters the room quietly and tiptoes to the side of the bed farthest from the door. On the floor leaning against the bed, he finds Freddie with his knees pushed up to his chin and the light from the street light through the window illuminates Freddie’s tear stained face. 

 

 

“Oh, Freddie. What happened, mate?” Roger asks while sliding to the floor and taking a seat next to Freddie. 

 

 

Freddie takes a second to respond. It must have been more than that, however, because Roger repeats his question once again. 

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Freddie decides to tell Roger everything. 

 

 

“Then I kissed him. I thought he liked me more than a friend, but I guess I was wrong.” Freddie finishes softly. He sets his head in his hands and his body shakes as sobs begin to rack his body. 

 

 

Roger reaches a hand out and rubs soothingly along Freddie’s back. 

 

 

“Listen, Freddie. What happened just simply needs to be cleared up. I’ve seen how John and you have been these last few months, and it is obvious that he likes you more than a friend. Do I think you should have kissed him so soon? No, no I don’t. But you did it, and now you have to settle things with him. From how Deaky reacted, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s just confused about the whole thing.” Roger says.

 

 

Freddie peers up and Roger through his fingers. 

 

 

“You think he’ll still want to talk to me? After what I did? What if he wants to leave the band because of me?” Freddie asks with panic in his tone. 

 

 

Roger scoffs. “I seriously doubt that he will quit the band over this, Freddie. It’s just something you both need to talk about. Before he left, he told me to tell you that he was sorry. I think that means that he feels bad for running away, but it also shows that he may have just acted on impulse. You know, that fight or flight instinct? He might’ve just been feeling that.” 

 

 

Freddie sniffles. “You think so?” 

 

 

“I know so.” Roger responds. 

 

 

“Just give him some space for now. We have practice in three days so he’ll have to come to the theater room cause we have a show this week and he knows not to miss rehearsal. He’ll come around.” Roger assures the singer while rubbing his back. 

 

 

“Yeah,” Freddie says. “I’ll talk to him after rehearsal if he wants to.” 

 

 

“That’s the spirit! It’ll all work out, I know it will.” Roger says. 

 

 

Freddie runs a hand through his hair and sighs deeply. 

 

 

His head shoots up from his hands, however, and he begins to panic. 

 

 

“Roger, he’s out walking by himself in the middle of the night.”

 

 

Roger takes in a sharp breath at the realization of how late it is. 

 

 

“I told him I-I’d never leave him, Roger. I told him I’d protect him! What if- What if he’s hurt right now?! What if-” 

 

 

Roger puts his hand to Freddie’s mouth to quiet the older boy. 

 

 

“Freddie. You need to stop and breathe, right now.” Roger says sternly. 

 

 

Freddie takes a few shaky breaths as he tries to calm his mind. His thoughts are racing with all types of situations concerning John’s well being. Freddie quickly begins to assume the worst. 

 

 

“Okay, it takes John about 20 minutes to walk back to his place from our apartment. It’s been about 15 minutes already so in 5 minutes, I’ll call his place. If he doesn’t answer then maybe his roommate, Mark, will pick up. Don’t worry, Freddie. He’s going to be okay. We just need to wait before we start panicking.” Roger explains calmly. 

 

 

“O-Okay. Okay. We will just wait then.” Freddie tries to reassure himself, but he can’t help but worry about John. Greg could be out there. Freddie knows that he is just assuming the worst for John, but he can’t help it. He cares so much about John. He made a promise to him that he wouldn’t leave him. 

 

 

Freddie knows that he should have chased after the bassit, but he was just so hurt. John got up so quick and just bolted out the door. Freddie regrets everything. He should have asked John if he was interested in him. He should have asked John on a date and swept him off his feet instead of pulling some high school shit and kissing him without so much as an explanation. 

 

 

“I’m going to call him.” Roger says rising to his feet. Freddie gets up as well and follows the drummer to the kitchen to get the phone. 

  
  


 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


 

John unlocks his apartment door to find Mark awake in his pajamas with the phone is his hand. 

 

 

“Yeah, Roger, he just walked in actually. Yeah no problem. You too. Alright, bye.” Mark finishes the call and slams the phone back on the receiver. 

 

 

“What the hell were you thinking, John?! Walking home all by yourself? You could have been mugged or attacked!” Mark yells loudly. 

 

 

John hates when Mark gets mad. All he does is assume the worst and shout so loud that it scares John. 

 

 

“I-I’m fine. Mark. I just want to go to bed.” 

 

 

“Tell me what happened.” Mark says. He doesn’t ask for John to tell him, the way he says it, it sounds more like a demand. 

 

 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, Mark, okay? I don’t want to talk about it right now.” John says while trying to move around Mark. 

 

 

Mark, being the stubborn guy he is, moves to block John from leaving the kitchen. 

 

 

“We are going to talk about it now. Roger was worried and you have red puffy eyes from crying. Come to the living room and let’s talk.” Mark says in a harsh voice. 

 

 

John sighs and follows Mark to the living room. They sit together on the main couch in the living room and Mark turns to John with a box of tissues in hand and sets them in John’s lap. 

 

 

“I figured you might need them.” Mark says softly. 

 

 

John sighs and pulls a tissue roughly from the box and wipes the almost dried tears from his eyes. 

 

 

“Freddie and I were laying in b-bed and-” 

 

 

John chokes on a sob as he tries to get the sentence out. 

 

 

“Take your time, Deaks.” Mark says with a reassuring hand on the bassist’s shoulder. 

 

 

John nods and takes a moment to collect himself. 

 

 

“We were laying next to each other in bed, and he asked me if I trusted him. I-I told him yes and then he leaned in quickly and kissed me.” John says quietly. 

 

 

John continues to use the tissues to wipe at his eyes and he keeps his head down so that he can’t see Mark’s expression. 

 

 

“He kissed you?” Mark confirms. 

 

 

John nods without looking up at his friend. 

 

 

“Did you… like it?” Mark asks slowly. 

 

 

John nods his head again. A blush rises to his face as he remembers the kiss again. 

 

 

“And then you left…?” 

 

 

John frowns and nods again. 

 

 

“Deaks, look at me.” Mark says. 

 

 

John doesn’t move. 

 

 

“John. Look at me please.” Mark says again.

 

 

John raises his head to look at Mark through his dark wet lashes. 

 

 

“What are you so afraid of?” Mark asks the younger boy. 

 

 

“W-What do you mean?” John asks in return. 

 

 

“Are you afraid to be loved by someone else?”

 

 

At that question, John tenses up completely. 

 

 

Was he afraid of love? Was he afraid of someone loving him? Was he afraid of being with Freddie as more than a friend? How is that even possible?

 

 

“John, I’ve known you for a very long time. Since we were boys, you always strayed away from hanging out with girls and flirting with other people. I’ve seen girls and guys alike flirt with you, and you just tense up and run away. Why do you do this?” Mark asks with concern in his voice. 

 

 

“I-I-I-,” John stammers out. 

 

 

The bassist clears his throat and scrunches his brows in thought. Had he always pushed people away?

 

 

“I-It’s because- because I don’t deserve it.” John finally says after a long moment passes. 

 

 

“What do you mean, mate?” Mark asks while rubbing the younger boy’s shoulder. 

 

 

“I don’t deserve to be flirted with. I don’t deserve to be with someone like that. I don’t deserve to be loved by Freddie.” John says quietly. 

 

 

He lowers his head and begins to sob quietly into his hands. 

 

 

“John, why are you saying this?” Mark asks after a moment. 

 

 

“Because it’s true!” John shouts while standing up suddenly. 

 

 

“John-”

 

 

“Freddie is too good for me. He likes me and I like him, but I can’t do it, Mark! He’s going to grow tired and leave me. He’s going to lose interest and walk away!” John shouts in a very animated way. 

 

 

“John, he won’t walk out on you,” Mark yells back, now also standing. “He’s not like your father-”

 

 

“Don’t.” John seethes out through his teeth. His hands are clenched tightly beside him. 

 

 

“Don’t you dare mention him. Not now, not ever.” John growls out. 

 

 

Mark can’t remember the last time that they talked about John’s parental issues. Especially concerning his father leaving when he was just a boy. 

 

 

“John, I’m sorry, okay?” Mark tries reaching out for John, but John avoids his touch quickly. 

 

 

“We are done talking about this.” John says sternly with fresh tears building in his grey-green eyes. 

 

 

“Okay.” Mark agrees simply. 

 

 

John bolts from the living room quickly and Mark jumps at the loud sound of John’s door slamming from down the hallway. 

  
  


 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


 

“Brian.” 

 

 

Brian groans softly and rolls over.

 

 

“Briiiiian” 

 

 

Brian pretends to not hear the annoyingly familiar voice. 

 

 

“BRIAN!” 

 

 

Brian sits straight up in bed quickly. His eyes wide as he tries to slow his fast paced heart rate. 

 

 

“What the fuck, Roger?!” Brian shouts now looking at the drummer who is laying next to the older boy. 

 

 

“You weren't waking up and I’m bored.” Roger says like it’s the most simple thing in the world. 

 

 

Brian moves so he is leaning on his elbow and facing the blonde. He can see from the window in Roger’s room that it is morning and his killer headache proves just how drunk he got last night. Brian groans as he rubs his temples, trying to relieve the pressure there.  

 

 

“You couldn’t have gone and bothered Freddie?” Brian asks.

 

 

“Oh, yeah. About that, I have to catch you up on a couple of things.” Roger replies. 

 

 

Brian pauses his movements and looks over at Roger. The guitarist sits up so that he is leaning his back against the headboard. 

 

 

“What’d I miss?” Brian asks with a big sigh. 

 

 

“Lots.” Roger says simply. 

 

 

“Okay, go ahead.” Brian says while adjusting Roger’s pillows so he is more comfortable. 

 

 

“Alright,” Roger starts while sitting up so that he is facing Brian. “So, Freddie and John were laying together in Freddie’s bed. Then, Freddie pulled some bold shit and decided to kiss Deaky. Then, Deaky got all scared and-” 

 

 

“Wait,” Brian interrupts with wide eyes. “Freddie and Deaky kissed?” 

 

 

“Yes, now shush so I can tell you everything. No questions or comments until the end of my speech, you nosey boy.” Roger scolds. 

 

 

Brian chuckles lightly and waves a hand as if to tell Roger to continue. 

 

 

“What was I saying? Oh yes, okay. So, John left cause he freaked out after Freddie kissed him, then I went to Freddie’s room to ask him what happened. To put it simply, Freddie kissed John and John ran out and now Freddie feels super bad and is worried that John is going to leave the band or something.” Roger summarizes quickly.    

 

 

Brian takes a moment to decipher everything that Roger told him. 

 

 

“So… where’s Fred now?” Brian asks.

 

 

“He’s in his room. Hopefully asleep, but I doubt it.” Roger replies. 

 

 

Brian nods in understanding. How could his friends be so blind to how the other feels? Maybe John wasn’t ready to except that he likes Freddie as more than a friend? Brian was confused about their whole situation, but it wasn’t his situation to worry about, in the same sense. 

 

 

He had never felt that way about another man, so how could he even try to understand? The whole thing was just messy overall. Freddie and John are his best friends, though, so he hopes that they can figure everything out soon. They would be a good pair if they could just get out of their own heads. 

 

 

Roger rises from his bed and begins to take his shirt off. Brian doesn’t mind until Roger takes his pajama pants off, only to find that the drummer isn’t wearing any underwear.

 

 

“Rog, what the hell?! Why are you getting naked in front of me?” Brian asks while covering his eyes, a light blush spreads across his cheeks. 

 

 

“Why are you looking?” Roger retorts.

 

 

He does make a valid point. Why was Brian looking? He usually looks away when one of his band-mates changes in front of him. Why didn’t he look away this time?

 

 

“It’s okay, Brian. I know I’m hard to look away from.” Roger says with a wide grin on his face. 

 

 

Brian blushes a bit more and attempts to throw a pillow at the drummer in retaliation, but Roger dodges it with ease. 

 

 

“Fuck off.” Brian says with little heat behind his voice. 

 

 

Roger laughs as he pulls a towel around his waist and leaves the bedroom. 

 

 

Brian blushes for a couple of minutes even after the drummer leaves. 

  
  
  


 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


 

Leaving his room for the first time that day, Freddie grabs a mug from the cabinet and pours himself a cup of coffee that Roger must have made that morning. 

 

 

Filling it with his preferred amount of cream, the singer sips slowly from the cup while glancing at the clock. It reads: 2:09 PM. Freddie had been in bed the whole morning and for most of the afternoon. He was hungry, but more so sad. 

 

 

He sighs as he sets his mug down to look through the barely stocked fridge. 

 

 

“Maybe you should go shopping today instead of sulking around.” 

 

 

Freddie jumps and clutches his chest in shock from the sudden voice in the kitchen behind him. 

 

 

“Jesus, Brian, warn a guy next time you decide to sneak around.” Freddie says sharply. 

 

 

“I wasn’t sneaking, Fred. You just were in your own little world.” Brian responds while grabbing his own cup, but filling it with water instead of coffee like Freddie had. 

 

 

“Where’s Roger?” Freddie asks while closing the fridge and taking a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen. 

 

 

“He went to the campus to pick up his new books for next semester.” Brian responds while taking the seat next to Freddie. 

 

 

“Why didn’t you go with him?” Freddie asks. 

 

 

“I figured I should stay here to make sure you’re still alive.” Brian replies. 

 

 

Freddie rolls his eyes. “Of course I’m alive, dear.”

 

 

“Well, I heard you had a rough night, that’s all.” Brian says. 

 

 

“What do you know?” Freddie asks plainly without looking up at the curly haired man. 

 

 

“Roger told me just about everything.” Brian explains.

 

 

Freddie groans and sets his coffee down. “Of course,” The singer replies. “He can never keep his mouth shut.” 

 

 

“Maybe he would have kept his mouth shut if you just told me things.” Brian says harshly. 

 

 

“What are you on about, Brimi?” Freddie asks. 

 

 

“I’m the last to know everything when it comes to you, Fred. You don’t tell me anything anymore.” Brian explains. 

 

 

“Darling, it’s not-”

 

 

“No, Freddie. It is important. It’s important to me.” Brian interrupts. 

 

 

Freddie ponders that for a moment and shuts his eyes. He opens them when he feels Brian’s hand on top of his. 

 

 

“You know I’m here for you, right?” Brian asks quietly. 

 

 

“Yes, Brian. I know.” Freddie replies opening his eyes and looking at the guitarist. 

 

 

“I want you to be able to tell me things, Freddie. I don’t want you to leave me in the dark anymore, okay? You don’t have to go through this alone.” Brian says genuinely. 

 

 

“I know, Brian. I’m sorry, darling. I won’t keep you in the dark anymore about any of this. I promise.” Freddie asserts. 

 

 

“Okay.” Brian says releasing a breath. He moves his hand from Freddie’s and sips from his water. 

 

 

“I do need to go to the store though, don’t I?” Freddie questions with amusement in his voice.

 

 

Brian chuckles. “Yeah, Freddie. I’d say you need to go.” 

 

 

“Come with me?” 

 

 

“Of course.” 

 

 

They both stand from the stools in the kitchen when the door opens and Roger walks in carrying a large bag full of what appears to be heavy books. 

 

 

“Brian,” Roger says while panting and struggling to carry the bag in his hands. “Can you please take this?” 

 

 

Brian walks over to the drummer and catches the bag just as Roger almost drops it on his foot. 

 

 

“Jesus, Roger. What is in here, a dead body?” Brian asks dramatically. 

 

 

“No,” Roger says panting loudly. “It’s all of my biology books for next semester. Thank God my parents still pay for my books.” 

 

 

Brian hauls the large bag up onto the counter in the kitchen and peers inside. 

 

 

“Wow, Rog. It looks like you’ll have a lot of course work next semester.” Brian observes. 

 

 

“Tell me about it.” Roger says with stress evident in his tone. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

 

 

“Well, Brian and I were just about to head to the store. Did you want anything, darling?” Freddie asks while setting his and Brian’s cup in the sink. 

 

 

“Yeah, actually. Could you buy some beer?” Roger asks while planting himself on the couch. 

 

 

“Why do you want beer?” Brian asks. 

 

 

“We’re going to a BYOB college party.” Roger says simply. 

 

 

“What? Why are we going to a party?” Freddie asks while standing next to the couch Roger has now laid himself across completely. 

 

 

“Because it’s conveniently right after our show in two days and I want to get drunk with a bunch of college blokes, like myself, and I need to get laid so we are all going.” Roger explains. 

 

 

“What about Deaky?” Brian asks standing next to Freddie. 

 

 

“He’s coming, too.” Roger says plainly. 

 

 

“No, no, no. We are not taking Deaky to one of these frat parties you seem so keen on going to. You and Brian can just go.” Freddie says harshly. 

 

 

“Listen, Freddie. You too, Brian. I always go along with everything you guys want to do, and this is the only thing I want to do this summer. This is the one thing that I want us to do, and for fuck’s sake, we are going. We are all going. I’m going to tell Deaky at rehearsal tomorrow that we are all going, and that’s final.” Roger says sternly while rising from the couch and boldly crowding Freddie and Brian’s space. 

 

 

Roger points his finger out towards Freddie and jabs it into the older boy’s chest harshly. 

 

 

“You and Deaky are going to make up and you are going to take him to the party and show him a good time. And you,” Roger says now moving his finger to Brian’s chest. “You are going to watch me play beer pong until I pass the fuck out and you have to carry me to the van and drive us home. Do you understand me?” 

 

 

Brian gulps nervously and nods quickly. Freddie blinks a couple of times and his mouth hangs open in shock. 

 

 

“Good.” Roger replies. He swiftly reaches for Freddie’s chin and pushes it up to close the singer’s mouth and turns quickly, sauntering off to his room. 

 

 

“What just happened?” Brian asks after a few moments.

 

 

“I think Roger just out diva-ed me.” Freddie replies. 

 

 

Brian struggles to refrain from chuckling loudly. 

 

 

“I think you’re right,” Brian responds. “He just told us off.” 

 

 

Freddie gasps. “I’ve created a monster.” 

 

 

At that, Brian can’t hold back his laughter. 

  
  


 

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so sorry for the long wait. i hope you all enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think! see you soon :)


End file.
